


Deltarune/Undertale Shipping Snippets, Undertale/Deltarune Week events, Scenarios and Febrouxlary Stuff

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel x Chara - Freeform, Different AUs, F/F, F/M, Febrouxlary, Female Chara (Undertale), Friskriel, M/M, Mettakaard, Multi, NO LANCER X ROUXLS, NoSuit, Queenkaard, Rouxlvil, RudinnxRouxls, Seamkaard, Soriel, Underfell, kingkaard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 29,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: Hey. Just some random shipping stuff for Deltarune plus some shipping stuff from the Febrouxlary event celebrating all the Rouxls Kaard ships (please don't ask about lancerkaard) I thought I should share here. Not all of Mystery, Mettakaard, and Nosuit/Rouxlvil weeks are here because I drew for some of those days and wrote for others. Also for other shipping/non shipping weeks/events for other Deltarune/Undertale ships and characters. Not all of them are ships. Additional tags and chapters will be added over time. Hope you all like it.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Jevil/Rouxls Kaard, Queen/Rouxls Kaard, Rouxls Kaard/King of Spades, Rouxls Kaard/Mettaton (Undertale), Rouxls Kaard/Rudinn, Rouxls Kaard/Seam, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kingkaard fans

What makes a king a king? Most would say being descended from other royals or having the heart and bravery of a leader. Others might be blunt and say authority. And let’s be honest, all those statements are true in one shape or form. But right now he’d rather be anything else or more specifically somewhere else right now-

“I TOLD you we needed to spend more on the stupid dam if we wanted the river to flow near our peoples’ crops properly! But NO- You spend way too much time worrying on spending your dam jewels to even think about what could happen with low funding!”

The giant Rudinn King gasped and pressed a hand to his chest. “You’re one to talk! All you do is argue with yourself literally and fuss over that spoiled mutt of yours!”

A white head was shoved near his face. “Don’t. You. DARE. Call my precious little Clover that!”

He could feel another headache coming as the two fools continued to argue about this useless matter….And now the other heads are coming in. With a grunt of annoyance he lowered his head into his gloved hand to rub at his shadowed face. The only one who wasn’t being an annoying twat was the worried looking hathy sitting next to him, nervously glancing between the two bickering idiots. How anything got done around here was a miracle. It seems he’d have to take the reins on this stupid thing again.

“Just give him the dam money, Diamond,” he growled out. His brow twitched in annoyance.

The Rudinn gave the spade a treacherous look. “Like Light I will! This is a matter that needs to be dealt with-

"I agree. So pay up!”

“Like I would do such a thing after that insult!

He sunk down into his hand further. This was going to be a while, which wasn’t good at all. These idiots better figure it out soon before he lost it again. The yelling only seemed to get louder as the seconds ticked past and his other hand slowly tapped against the wooden surface of the table in a failed attempt to distract himself from the bickering. The hathy next to him seemed to be the only one to notice the annoyed growl the spade threw out and an even more worried face came over him.

"N-N-Now, now. Let’s not get too angry. I-I’m sure we can work all this out.” The hathy tried and failed to sooth the two arguing royals and winced in knowing what was too come next-

The spade’s hand tapped faster and a vein bulged on his forehead from his slowly rising anger. It seemed the loud voices got louder and filled his mind to the brim-

“Will. You.Two. STOP!” His loud voice rang out followed by a loud pounding of his hand slamming down against the table. The room went silent, his action catching the attention of the arguing Kings. The only noise was the wincing Heart king slipping down further into his seat. The Spade growled before pointing a hand at Diamond. “This is all your fucking fault! There’ll be no sugar coating it! Either you give Clubs the d*m money or I’ll take it from the royal treasury by force!” The Rudinn went to say something. “It’s NOT up for discussion. I won’t be wasting anymore time on this stupid matter that could’ve already been solved. Now, what will it be, Diamond?”

The giant Rudinn just stared blankly but grumbled and mumbled an ok or something along those lines. The Spade seemed satisfied though and went back to lean across the table to stare at the other three kings.

“Now. What else do we need to deal with?”

That conversation was ended over an hour ago. Yet he still had a massive headache from it and still couldn’t get the dam thing to go away. But at least now he had semi peace and quiet. Minus the hustle and bustle off the servants and guards around him, but still much better than dealing with a 5 headed loud mouth and spoiled serpent. He groaned. Just thinking about it made his head throb harder. Could this day get any more annoying?

“S-Sir?” A tiny voice came from his side. Most likely from one of the guards.

He sighed heavily through his nose. Without looking up he asked, “What?”

The guard flinched back. “U-Um…T-T-The Duke is here to s-see you?”

…..Oh. 

He lowered his hand from his face and slowly turned to look at the small Rudinn guard staring up at him in terror. “The Duke?” They nodded. “Oh…Well, send him in.”

The guard quickly slithered away and a moment later the doors to the study opened wide to reveal the blue worm man on the other side. In all his arrogant self. And of course the bumbling moron waltzed in like he owned the place, wearing the same fancy aura of authority as he usually did. The worm strolled up to the desk without hesitation with that larger than life smile of his. The king didn’t seemed fazed at all in the slightest. 

“Duke,” he greeted bluntly. 

“Good Morrow, Mine Majesty. I do hope I did not interrupt thou.”

“No. What do you want?”

“Nothing much. But I do wisheth to discuss important matters with thou?”

“I see….” He turned his head to the guard beside him. “Leave us.”

The rudinns did as commanded and slithered their way out of the room, closing the doors behind them as they left. Leaving the two nobles alone. After a brief moment of the king just staring after the doors, he sighed and slumped back into his seat, a hand coming up to rub his temples. 

“You heard about this morning I presume?”

“Naturally. I wanted to check and see thou’s condition mineself.” A blue hand reached out and grabbed the Spade’s much bigger hand. The giant blue hand encircled the smaller one and the worm gave a small smile, one that wasn’t his usual cocky grin he gave in public. “Art thou alright from thine weekly meeting?”

The large spade gave a dry chuckle. “If by meeting you mean having to babysit through a child’s argument, then yes. Then I’m perfectly fine. Heart was smart enough to keep quiet at least.”

His smile lessened. “Then I’ll takest that as a no then.”

“It’s just-..” The large chair creaked under his shifting weight. “Those idiots cannot seem to understand the simple solutions for their problems." 

The blue man hummed before giving another smile. "Well, thou must be patient. Everyone has their own uh-…..ways of dealing with their problems. But they’ll soon figure it out.”

“Yeah. That’ll be the day. "The spade huffed and turned his head to lay in his other hand. "By the time they figure it out, my bones would have become dust.”

A playful smile came over the worm as his placed a hand on his hip and gave a knowing smile up at the spade. “Oh, really? If mine memory is right, then thou didst not ‘figure it out’ with a lot of things.” The spade gave him a questioning look, giving a silent command of asking what he was talking about. To which the worm was more than happy to answer. “For example, was it not thy for made the first motion towards this." 

The king gave a small jolt when the worm’s other hand came to clasp his hand, and he made a grumble and looked off in the other direction. He have off a small chuckle which seemed to make the spade slightly more uncomfortable.

"S-Shut up. This was all your idea-”

“Yet thou took a while to 'figure it out’. Didst thou not?~”

The king didn’t answer and contined to stare off to the side grumbling. He didn’t respond to the worm’s affectionate 'Look at me.~’ and felt himself try to mold his body within the large seat he sat upon. What he didn’t expect was the soft fabric of a white glove to grab his cheek- He flinched and turned his eyes to stare at the arm invading his personal space from the dark hood, they trailed up to the smiling face and white hair. He aloud his head to be gently turned by the smaller man until they were facing each other properly.

“Cometh now. No needst to be likest that.~ Do not telleth me thou art shy-?”

A large hand secured itself around his arm and the spade gave off an affectionate growl with an even more rare smile. Followed by a deep chuckle. “A king is anything but shy to what he rules over, Duke.”

The worm’s smile became wider if possible and once again chuckled.

“A king is not but in a name. Mine majesty.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosuit(Jevil x Rouxls) and a small bundle on the way

What exactly made up a family? Most would picture a small house with a picket fence, a mom and dad, and a little boy and girl running around. But truth is it's not always that simple. Family is beyond blood or marriage. It's who's always making you smile and there for you....Or in his case a smiling lunatic that wouldn't leave him alone for five minutes. 

It was hard to concentrate on the stack of paperwork when a floating purple imp kept staring at him over for is shoulder at him working nonstop. Turning his head, he gave the lunatic an irritated look to which he just smiled at.

"You shouldn't, shouldn't be working this late. It's not healthy, healthy. The stress is bad you know-"

"Well how doth thou thinkest I feeleth when mine privacy is invaded constantly!"

The floating man shrugged and turned to lay on it's stomach. "Can you really blame me? After all this thing, thing was your idea."

He groaned before turning back to the stack of papers. How much stuff did Lancer go through? "I amst not disabled...just...a bit more uncapable of doing certain things. *ahem*" He made a hum noise, the kind that sounded like he didn't really beleive him. "Oh!...G-Go stuff thine head in thy dirt with the other worms!!"

He gave off another round of giggles and floated over to lean against his back as he continued to bend over the paperwork and write. "You're too stubborn, stubborn for you're own good. Relax, relax."

"And exactly how amst I supposed to doth that when thou won't leaveth me alone for five minutes!!" He shot Jevil a look over his shoulder and the gremlin leaning against him shrugged.

"This was all your idea, idea. Something about missing, missing the joys of children."

"I thinkst I get it! Thou doesn't need to rubbeth it in."

"I wasn't trying, trying to. Im only thinking of our youth, youth."

Rouxls didn't answer this time and instead suddenly found the paper very interesting as he looked at it instead of Jevil. The Imp chuckled at the action and poked his shoulder a few times to get back his attention, but the worm was more stubborn when he wanted to be. After a few moments, the tapping at his shoulder stopped and he continued to refocus on the work in front of himself. With a sigh he dipped the weather back into the inkpot and refocused back onto his calligraphy. 

The jester remained oddly silent. Usually hed be clingy as a love struck rabbick, even more so as the news of the new arrival who would soon be joining their family of loons. Here's hoping the baby wouldn't be too much like Jevil or Seam. The two were overcrowding him enough as it was, sometimes literally ignoring their own jobs just to bud into whatever he was doing and get to him to qoute 'relax', but hed be lying if he didnt think it wasn't a sweet gesture. Considering he could sometimes go a bit far with his work....sometimes. A light russle of paper sounded out. A second later he could feel one of the papers under his hands begin to slowly move from under the pile- Said hand slapped down on the paper but it was quick to slip from in between his fingers and into the suspended air. It stalled a moment before zipping behind him out of his veiw.

"HEY!" His head whipped to the side to the sight of Jevil sitting crosslegged in midair reading the containts of the paper with a raised brow. He reached a hand out as to grab the paper, but jevil just casually floated out of his reach. To be fair his reflexes weren't the fastest at the moment with the extra weight, and that frustrated him to no end. "Wouldst thou mindeth giving that backest?"

"No wonder, wonder you're so cranky. So cranky. " He turned from the paper to him. "This tax, tax work makes no sense, sense."

"Well someone has to do it. And Lancer tis nay capable of doing any sort of lawkeeping."

He hummed before giving Rouxls a smile. "Why don't I give you a hand, hand?"

To which Rouxls frowned. "What art thou spewing noweth?"

"I can lighten, lighten the work load."

He rose a brow. "THOU knows how to doeth taxes and thine law calligraphy?" He nodded. "And how doth thou knoest that?"

"Taxes and politics are chaotic, chaotic. Of course, course I would understand it."

Of course that would be his answer. With a sigh he looked back to the small stack of papers still on the desk, it wasnt too big. He could probably finish it himself within a few hours, but knowing Jevil, the loon wouldn't stop unless he agreed to let him help out someway or another. But if he screwed up any of this stuff, it would result in a bigger headache later. Was it worth the trouble- More papers flew up with a snap of Jevil's claws and the loon to glanced through the floating papers. He sighed and reached a hand up to rub his face.

"Art thou sureth thou knows what you're doing?"

"I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

Rouxls groaned and rolled his eyes but didn't argue and went back down to what papers were left on the desk. Only to find that there wasn't any left. "Whomst thee-?" He looked back to the floating menace who was casually lounging on his back, similar to how one woulf in a hammock, humming away to himself. Paper after paper went in front of him, something scribbled down on each of them before flying off with a flick of his wrist. One after another. It took him a moment for his brain to realize what he meant by 'helping' was taking all the papers and just writing his name on them all.

"And just what art thou doing to mine papers?! That tis forgery!" He attempted to reach for them but Jevil simply pushed his hand away without looking at him. "That's illegal and against thine rules!"

"You and your boring, boring rules and laws. Trust me. When have I, I caused you wrong-"

"Tis that a rhetorical question?"

"Oh let me, me perform my duty."

Rouxls sputtered but pouted and sat back in his desk chair. Jevil giggled at his win and continued to focus on the task at hand as the worm was still grumbling at his antics. But fighting against Jevil would just result in going no where. Especially in his current state. After a few minutes of just sitting there with the scratching of paper he groaned and looked back to him.

"Art thou finished yet?", he asked irritated.

"Almost, almost," he replied without even looking at him, "So impatient. Impatient."

"Well what doth thou expect?!" He could feel his eye twitch. "Thou and Seam art driving mineself mad with thous' overbearing insistence on helping me and nay giving mineself space! Thou art treating me like a fragile flower!"

For a moment the scribbling stopped and the wide grin of the imp slowly turned to him as Jevil turned his head and looked down at him with a raised brow. Rouxls inturn rose a brow back in confusion hen he didn't say anything. 

"A flower, flower you say?~ Hehe. Then you're saying Im helping, helping you bloom, bloom."

The worm went quiet for a moment, Jevil giggled as his brain worked on the reversed logic thrown at him. And his face became bluer, and bluer as he sputtered and forced out something that sounded like, "I-Insolent worm!" Making Jevil go into another laughing fit at the angry blue worm.

"You know you love me, me.~"

"Well....T-Thou makest it v-very hard to do."

"Good. Now hush up and relax, relax. Ill be helping, helping for a lllloooong while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More KingKaard fluff for yall

Warmth and peace were something that usually came with the night when one slept. That was what the night was for after all. Sleeping away the troubles of the day and relax with your partner, but what happened when one couldn't sleep due to your own feelings? Perhaps wait until you go back to bed or stay up for the rest of the night, but not when you had so many duties to worry over and if you were doing them right. That's one thing you could worry about.

The soft cushions and blankets hugged his body as his chest slowly rose and fell with every breath, his eyes glued to the ceiling in silent after thoughts reflecting on the day. Perhaps he shouldn't have snapped so hard at the new guard or maybe he should've made his orders more clear- Grumbling, he shifted away from the ceiling and turned his body to the wall and tightened his eyes back to closed shut. D*mmit if his body didn't want to sleep then hed force himself to sleep......But what if he did do something wrong? Another growl of irritation was cut off as something stirred right next to him. After a moment of silence he sighed in relief at the thought that they mustve went back to sleep, but that was quickly dashed when they shifted again with a groan.

A moment later a mass of tangled white bed head and tired blue face sat up in the dark. The man reached a hand up to rub his face with a groan. He remained frozen as he tilted his head in his direction.

"....A-Art thou awake?"

"......no."

The blue man groaned before leaning back down but this time curled up to the other. "What's wrong this time-"

"Nothings wrong!," he was quick to shut that down," Im just having trouble sleeping. That's all."

"Thou nay growls when you're tired. Only when you haveth something on thou's mind."

"...Is it that obvious?"

"Im afraid so." A second later he popped back up and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Art thou alright?"

Another silence passed but eventually he tilted his head to look at him with a grimace. "Im fine. Im just.....dealing with a few things from their this morning. "

His response came back soft. "Oh...Doth thou wanteth to talk about it?"

".....No. Not right now." 

"Ok. Is there anything I can do? "

Without speaking the larger of the two rolled over and drapped an arm over the over one. Taking a moment to bring them closer together in what would most would call a loving embrace. Emiting a chuckle from the smaller male as he curled into the warmth more.

"Thou art such a troublesome worm at times."

He chuckled. "And youre a workaholic."

"Amst not!"

He chuckled and curled in deeper into the warmth. Sometimes all one needs is some comfort from another to make ones night more tiring.


	4. Febrouxlary Mystery Week Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls X Rudinn

First Date 

The candlelights were lovely tonight. Shining brightly against the otherwise dark room, making shadows dance across the walls and adding a certain flare to the whole scene. The few rays of light that didn't make the darkness dance were shining off the small pile of diamds and rubies in the corner, making them sparkle and glow bright. But he couldn't care less about those jewels right now, right now he was more nervous about the real gem in front of himself.

The duke's bioluminescent white hair sparkled against his beautiful blue face, delicate blue eyes fluttered those white lashes at him and if he wasn't already sitting down, he would've fallen over from nerves alone. Luckily being cold blooded meant he didn't have to worry about sweating in front of him. He had a whole new other set of worries though. Like did he put everything together ok? Did he polish his scales enough? Did clover give him the right wine for this thing? Oh gosh he hoped she didn't give him liquid tennis balls. Not that the Duke seemed to mind though. He was smiling that beautiful grin of his.

"I must say, Soilder. I was nay expecting to be asked by a man is such a dashing suit.~" He glanced down to the wine bottle in his hand before back to him and giving a chuckle. Making him smile his nervous grin wider, "I never suspected you'd be one of mine admirers."

The Rudinn chuckled nervously and pulled at the bowtie around his neck, "U-Uh. Y-Y-Yeah, I honesty didn't know if you'd agree to g-going out with a plain old Rudinn like me. ...UH! N-Not to say y-you're selfish or anything!" His face became more scared when he had realized what he had said. Holding his hands up. "I-I just meant that you might not have wanted to g-go with me since you're way out of my league...U-UM! N-Not saying you're one of s-s-shallow and stuck up nobles! Because obviously you're not!"

The blue man chuckled at his obvious flustering. But not in a bad way, on the contrary. He thought this little Rudinn was absolutely adorable. And the lengths he went through, though not as fancy as other dates he went on, it was still so sweet how he went through all the trouble of putting this all together just for him. The rudinn froze when he heard the duke chuckle but the Duke didn't look mad in the slightest.

"It's quite alright.~ I must say the set up has been quite sweet thus far.~"

The rudinn stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You..You really m-mean it?"

He chuckled again. "Yes, but I have yet to knoweth mine date's name. What sayeth thou handsome?~"

"Uh....Raplh. M-My name is Ralph."


	5. Febrouxlary Mystery Week Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls x Seam

Hurt 

It wasn't unusual to see the duke stroll back and forth past the mysterious shop, or visit it very often in the week when he was on break or had free time. Sometimes a random guard or citizen would walk in on the two talking or sometimes playing a bourd game in the back room. Nothing unusual for the two close friends. Seam enjoyed the duke's company compared to the silence of the shop most of the time, other than the occasional visitor. It wasn't like when he used to work back at the castle in his younger years, he was constantly surrounded by Nobles and other castle staff 24/7, always talking, always something new to do, or entertaining one of the Kings or Queens with his partner-

....

He chuckled. Ah. Jevil. He was always such a funny little man. So much energy. Oh the tales he could tell about the young jester. He would do amazing things. Things that the normal person would never believe. With his own eyes, he's seen the wonders magic induced tricks could become. Once Jevil swallowed twenty four teacups while his neck was a spring and then ten minutes later magically pulled all twenty four out of his hat without a scratch, he suspected he was using a teleportation spell to do the trick, but a good magician never reveils his secrets. There was always something fun to explore and do.....Until that one fateful day. He still remembered that tragic happening. The many scream of everyone running away from the maniac smile. The glint of his eyes. The howls and laughter from the dark cell as he left him one last time-

"Seam?"

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his small trance and looked up, button eye spinning. 

The blue man across from him gave a confused look at the taller cat in front of him before pointing at the teacup on his paws. "Thou hast been staring at thine tea for the longest time. Art thou alright?"

He chuckled. "I was just thinking about an old memory of mine. These stitches aren't what they used to be Im afraid." He chuckled before bringing the cup to his mouth and allowing the wonderful taste of catnip-earl grey slide down his throat, though he could feel the duke raise a brow from in front of him. "....Of course, I'll be fine. Or maybe I won't. One never knows how life with turn eh? Hehe...he."

The duke didn't look convinced at all, in fact he looked quite concerned. Concerned enough to put his own cup of tea aside and give him a serious look. "Seam. If thou is bothered by something, thou can speakest to me if needed."

The cat stared at the worm for a while, before chuckling and staring back down into his cup. Staring at the dark liquid sloshing around in it, it's bitter sent a much welcome distraction for the occasion.

"Thank you, Duke. I shall keep that in mind."


	6. Fedrouxlary Mystery Week Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls x Queen

Alone Together 

Being alone is something most would find unflattering. Lonely even. But what if one wasn't completely alone? After all, he was never truly alone really, not after he met her. The very fateful day he would meet the one and only for his heart to be stolen by the mere sight of the incredible woman before his eyes. Ironically the very first day they met was the very day he felt what it was like to be alive. Her beauty was only rivaled by her smile. That beautiful smile that was under the darkness that swallowed her eyes. His light against the dark. Her hand delicately motioned for him to come in, and he happily obliged. His legs feeling like jello and strained smile on his nervous face. Upon getting close, he knelt down to his knees in front of her beautiful Majesty.

"Greetings, Duke. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm sure you'll do great work for our kingdom."

"I shall serve thee well. My Queen."


	7. Febrouxlary Mystery Week Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls x Queen

Falling in Love 

It took a foolish foolish man to love what he could never have. An even more foolish one to realize that he could never have who he loved despite giving her his full heart and everything within it. For you see her heart had always belonged to another. He respected that, admired it even. The King was and is many things he was not. Powerful. Strength. In charge. A man with plans and the brains behind that giant fanged grin to make them work no matter what. He honestly couldn't see beyond the negative aspects of his majesty, but she did. And that's what she truly wanted. So that's what she would get, and he wouldn't interfere with affairs he had no say in. But he would always show her his undenying devotion to her. Even if she would never know his heart always had been and always will be her's, he'll always be her loyal companion.

He shall serve his Queen well.


	8. Febrouxlary KingKaard Week Day 1

First Kiss 

One moment. 

That's all that it took. One small breath moment to have the two freezing up and staring at each other in silent shock. The two silently stared at each other for what seemed like forever- ....It wasn't supposed to happen you know. All this time just going through the steps together, gracefully gliding across the ballroom floor all alone..It was just supposed to help him learn, not to start gazing into each other's eyes for weeks on end in private after hours, admiring his strength. His booming laughter. His slowly steadying grace to the movements he was asked to teach the giant monarch. It was never supposed to come to a folly such as this. What cruel entity up above thought it'd be a great idea to push them together and set thing strange fate? If he had any sense, he would excuse himself, pretended it never happened, and move on with their lives...

But-

His paws slowly gripped tighter around him and one look already told him he couldn't get away even if he flung his whole body forward. Not that he wanted too anyways. Eyes slowly closing. The giant paws gently bringing them closer. And in a last flee from sane thinking or any other life boggling mysteries about this whole thing-

They kissed.


	9. Febrouxlary Kingkaard Week Day 2

Light and Darkness 

The eyes stared blankly down into the cage across from him, the eyes that stared back weren't filled with anger surprisingly. But with ...hope. Confusion maybe? Maybe something else that was long ago forgotten and misplaced by him, but it didn't matter now did it? It was all but swept away when he grabbed his boy and threatened his life. As spoiled as the little water beetle might've been, he was still HIS son. His own flesh and blood. The very thought brought the man more anger as he clenched his fist and a scowl played on his features. NO! NOT HIS SON!! NO LONGER THAT MAN'S BOY!! He had lost any and all privilege to call that young boy family after that little stunt. Lancer was now HIS boy. HIS baby. HIS responsibility. He was now his and his alone. And that's what he intended on making good and clear to this animal behind bars. 

"Don't smile at me."

The hopfull smile was immediately lost from his face when the angry hiss escaped his mouth. The small trinkle and shine of the beautiful tears starting to form at the ends of those eyes. 

''Why?" 

He laughed. He couldn't help it. He laughed like a maniac at such a foolish question like that, "Oh thou m-m-makest mineself laugh. Even now when thou art in thine dungeon for the very action of treason against thine o-o-own blood." The beautiful shine of a small tears ran down his beautiful crimson face. Like little diamonds of sorrow and pain compared to the strained smile he was wearing as a mask. Voice might've as well been a broken record with how much it cracked. "You c-could've had everything that was given to you. B-B-But I guess h-having a child crying a-about thine father's actions tis a good plan?!"

The taller man could only stand there silently staring down at him. With that stupid, stupid mask! The one which he couldn't see most of his actions. Was he proud seeing the impact he left? Was he even capable of feeling remorse? The fallen monarch hadn't even moved an inch when he yelled at him....He cracked and he choked back any noise he was going to make with his throat. ..It was when a hand grabbed his face. Making him freeze.

"It wasn't my intention to ever hurt my son.....Or you. Please. Forgive me-"

SLAP!!

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO PLAY PITY WITH ME!!" The red fury mixing with the blue sorrow was made into a beautiful canvas of tears against the red flesh. Shining with the watery diamond tears of past. The fallown king shocked into silence once again. A finger pointing at him. "AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE THINKEST ABOUT CALLING HIM YOUR SON!! HE BELONGS TO ME NOW!! AND MINE SON W-W-WILL....*hic* n-never be hurt a-again."

Silence. Absolute cold. D E A D S I L E N C E.

...With a shake of his head, the beautiful canvas turned and began his journey back to the entrance of this dastardly prison. Not a sound was made behind him and he din't know whether he should've been satisfied or releived. 

"Howest t-t-thou strayed from thine light o-of thine's life."

(SO-...Deltafell+Edgy= Angst right?)


	10. Febrouxlary KingKaard Week Day 3

Wedding 

Bells toiled with the distance and blinding white decorations coated the entirety of Card Castle's halls. One could smell and taste the sweet smell of the decorative flowers and the amount of deserts on the table nearby. OH what a wonderful delight to the senses this fine day was. And it was all the better for the two who's the entire celebration was for. One couple who's hardships and difficulties were no match against their hope. WHo's love despite the impossibilities that should've been there to begin with, wasn't shattered or gone away. Oh! They were tested for sure. Thick and thin. With tears shed, labored sweat, and much fighting for it. But still gained none the less. A testament for the outstanding bravery they had faced all for this one important day they had only dreamt of until now.

But with the rings slipped on his fingers. The smile on his face. The happy tears making the make up drip down his cheeks. Happy sobbing and awes from watching crowds. There was only one thing he could possibly say to something like this-

"I do."


	11. Febrouxlary Kingkaard Week Day 4

Comfort 

The warm bed hugged their bodies as they curled up to each other. The soft pillows and mattress was supposed to bring one comfort along with the blankets in times of rest. That was their job. That's what they were supposed to do wasn't it? The comfort of sleep was supposed to be a relaxing experience to have for all. But unfortunately sleep didn't come easily tonight, not when the one next to you was tossing and turning, and eventually woke you up with his grumbling and kicking. Oh no it simple wouldn't do at all. Not just for his own sanity, oh he could worry about that later, but the giant next to him. He couldn't just leave that be. Oh that would simply not do at all. 

Currently the supposed to be silent room was alive with soft humming and little mumbles of sobs and chokes. The larger of the two had himself buried within the comforting embrace of the much smaller man as he continued to let out the sorrows of that night. 

"I miss her, Rouxls. I-....I sometimes f-feel like..I betrayed her with this!"

He shushed the spade. Patting his back, "No, no thou didn't. She would've understood. She wouldn't have nay thinkest bad of you."

"I-I d-don't-..."

He shushed him again, letting the two of them slightly rock back and forth. "Thou willest be alright. Im here to help thee."


	12. Febrouxlary KingKaard Week Day 5

Personality Swap 

"GET THINE FACE OUT OF MINE OFFICE IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO REPORT BEYOND A FEW STOLEN GEMS!!" The small Rudinn guard trembled under the gaze of the blue Kaard. His blue eyes glaring daggers at him. "Now leave! And don't interrupt me if unless it's a real emergency."

The rudinn quickly nodded his head yes, before bolting out the door which closed with a slam behind the poor guard's retreating form. The duke retreated back into his chair with a sigh and reached a hand up to run over his face. Did everyone around here have nothing better to do than bring them useless little problems? Bah! If he paid attention to them he'd never sort all this ridiculos paperwork and whatever the soft king wanted to import to better the castle residence. If he didn't comb through every single thing and throw away some of the silly ideas he packed away the castle would completely go to heck. He often wondered if all this stress was worth the headaches of his job....Buuut there was one pro which did outweigh most of the cons. The King himself was a fairly pleasent person, but now he was starting to see the new side of him.

"Oh, Duke!" 

He groaned through his hand. Speak of the spade. He slowly brought the hand down his face to uncover his eyes just as the door swung open and a much taller form stepped in. His eyes were almost bulged out when he saw him. Or more precissly what was on him. He held a wide smile on his otherwise dark face, looking more excited as usual, but that wasn't what he was staring in shock and slight horror at. In his hands was a small red and heart shaped box. As if not noticing the man's sudden horror, the king stepped right in up to his desk and happily placed the small box onto his desk with a small thump.

"Happy Anniversary, Ruru! I hope you like it!"

In the open doorway behind him, a few rudinn guards poked their heads in curiously as the king's happy babbling increased in happiness and they froze at the unlikely sight of the duke......smiling?? And holding hands with the king with one hand as he held a small red box in the other. He must've sensed their eyes though because the whiplash he must've gotten when he snapped his head to them, making them jump, didn't hurt.

"And just what art THOU gawking at?!" The two immediately ducked back out of veiw. "That's whateth I thought."


	13. Febrouxlary Kingkaard Week Day 6

Post Deltarune

It'll be ok just breath. Everything was going to be alright. There was totally not a chance this was going to blow up in his face, and he had zero chance of really embarrassing himself again in front of a potential employer and getting immediately kicked out like the last ten times. Yep! All he had to do was relax and not do anything to embarrass himself as always. YES! EVERYTHING WOULD BE TOTALLY FINE!!! He gave a couple more big gulps of air into his lungs as his body did the usual totally not nervous habits of tapping his foot, and wringing his hands together as he nervously kept staring up at the large door with the large spade symbol upon it. 

Just when he thought about teleporting away, that's when he heard it. A thump! Not a big one, but definately one loud enough to make him freeze. Followed by another. And another. And another. The unmistakable sound of footsteps making their way right for him. His heartbeat could be heard in his ears as his frozen body slowly turned to the door. The footsteps came up to said door. Pausing for just a moment. Before the knob turned and the door opened to reveal the giant person on the other side. ....OH! Sweet Lightner. He always knew that all the monarchs were tall people, but this man was a good three feet above his own height. The blue cape around his face sheilded half of his face in darkness. But he seemed to quickly notice the smaller man in front of him, and politely smiled.

"Ah. Greetings. You must be the new asistant Clubs spoke of."

A small pause went by before his dumbfounded brain finally kickstarted and he sputtered and quickly bowed before the mighty king. "R-R-Rouxls K-K-Kard, Your Majesty! A-At thine service, Sir."

Oh he wanted to just melt into the floor with embarrassment but the king didn't even notice as he still smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Rouxls. But please, look up so I can meet your eyes, no need with the formalities."

The smaller blue man slowly tilted his head back to meet the black shadow of the king, and after a moment, leaned all the way back up to standing position. A soft thud and pressure on his shoulder made him jump and snap to his shoulder, a paw the size of his head was laid gently on his shoulder and he gave a small squeak when he was moved to walk beside the king and throught the open doorway. The king giving a chuckle.

"Come. I'll introduce you to my wife."


	14. Febrouxlary Kingkaard Week Day 7

Family

How does one decide another's worth? How does one predict another's personality or their impact they leave behind? Well unless you can see into the future and know for sure what you're dealing with then you're in for surprises. Which is what happened to him not too long ago. He could admit(just to himself) that he never expected to be surprised by someone he originally perceived as an easy pawn to his own needs. He never expected to be the one drawn to something so opposite of himself. But here he was, one moment minding himself the next-

The small child happily laughed and hugged the other man who was holding him. A strange family to one seeing it from the outside, but one he was more comfortable and familiar with over time. One he had to learn to accept but it was worth it in the end. But that brings up another question.What exactly made up a family? Most would picture a small house with a picket fence, a mom and dad, and a little boy and girl running around. But truth is it's not always that simple. Family is beyond blood or marriage.

It's who's always making you smile and there for you.


	15. Febrouxlary Mettakaard Week Day 2

Fairytale 

The bright lights on the stage was almost blinding to the eyes of the ones on stage, and the audience but they weren't important right now. The glowing white light reflected perfectly off the two as they stood there wrapped in each other's embrace. Of course to the audience this was just another act of the famous star, and the ridicules costumes they were wearing for said performance were uncomfortable, but the way he was being held. The way the dashing prince's outfit fitted him. The way the white light shined off his beautiful features, no matter how artificial was absolutely breathtaking to him. 

His handsome smile and fluttering eyelashes were to die for.

"And so. The Princess was safely returned to the Kingdom of Monsters," the narrator shouted somewhere on the stage to their right, but they barely paid attention. He was more focused on what the last part of the play script meant for him and his beautiful metal prince afterwards. "And the brave Prince was rewarded with her hand in marriage. They spent the rest of their lives together and lived happily ever after!"

The audience cheered in celebration and internally so did he when the prince finally got the oh so awaited kiss that was so rightfully his. It seemed like years before they pulled apart staring into each other's smile.

"Happily thine ever after, Mine Prince.~"

"Happily Ever After to US, Darling.~"

(Does a play count as a fairytale? Im counting it.)


	16. Rebrouxlary Mettakaard Week Day 3

Working Out 

IT WAS HOT!!

A lot hotter than what he was really used to, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't enjoy having the burning feeling in his lungs, or the amount of slime running down his body, or the heat baring down on himself. What was wrong with enjoying a nice wine inside and relaxing? Maybe cuddled up together in a nice air conditioned room, watching the live action of Romeo and Juliet? That was a beautiful tale is he did say so himself. But Noooo- he just had to go running today of all days. When the sun was fricking making it almost 80 DEGREES!!

He stopped and heaved his lungs out, hands on his knees and gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Metalic clangs rang out behind him and soon someone stopped next to him. It took a few moments but he eventually looked up into the smiling face of the robot.

"W-What art thou..*wheeze* smiling at?!"

He laughed. "Darling, when was the last time you even took a relaxing jog?"

"THOU CALLS THIS RELAXING?!"

He laughed again and very easily stood on one foot and stretched the other out into a ballet pose. "Darling, exercise never hurt anyone. I know I enjoy it.~''

''THAT'S BECAUSE THOU ART F8CKING BUILTETH FOR THIS!! WITH AUTOMATIC COOLING!! I WILLEST BECOME GOOP ON THINE....*huff huff* P-P-PAVEMENT!!"

"Oh don't be so cranky." He rolled his eye not paying him any attention. "We still have half a mile before we can start back."

He heard his lover groan behind him and he chuckled again, well the sooner they finished the sooner they could go back. It was just then he heard a blup sounds behind him and he turned around....and blinked. His blue boyfriend was no where to be seen. Until he looked down that is and saw a puddle of blue slime on the sidewalk. 

"D-DARLING!!"


	17. Febrouxlary Mettakaard Week Day 4

Household 

"D-Darling...You know I absolutely love you and anything you do, but THIS is absolutely something I wouldn't even serve to my worst enemy."

The pink eyed robot stared dow repulsed at the two bowls on the table. Inside each was.....something that his lovely boyfriend attempted to prepare for Dinner. Only ending up in diaster once he agree to let him cook today instead of them ordering takeout like everyday, and it turned out into this mess. One bowl held something that WAS mac and cheese if it was burnt to the levels of ash, and the other one held....WORMS!! Actual. Live. Wiggling. Worms! He didn't even know where he got enough to fill an entire bowl nevermind how he could've done it within the half hour of him turning his back to him. If he had a stomach at all he would've thrown up oil and bolts at the sight. There was NO WAY he was going to taste let alone touch this. Again, thank goodness he didn't pester Alphys for a stomach and tasting sensors.

His boyfriend on the other hand crossed his arms and glared at him. "What tis wrong with mine cooking? I'll havest you know I feed mine son this every morning and he always loves the way I cookest things!"

"Exactly. I wouldn't serve this to anyone other than him or you. It's not....ordinary food, Dear."

He scoffed and gave him a challenging look. "And what wouldst thou prefer? Thoust glamburger with so much glitter I'd die of sparkles before I could even bite into it?"

He gave off an overdramatic gasp and put a hand to his chest plate. "WELL!! If that's how you feel about my fashion style homecooking then no one in their right mind would eat insects and burnt pasta!"

"Oh yes?!"

"Yeah!"

"Fineth! Lettest just order out again and drink to makest this laughable!"

"Darling! That's the best idea you've had all day!"


	18. Febrouxlary Mettakaard Week Day 6

Repairs

"How didst thou even manage this?"

His eyes glanced over the many peices of metal scrap, nuts and bolts, and strange tools laid out on the lab table. Most were in odd shapes or colors he didn't recognize and had no intention to actually touch them. Couldn't say the same for the heavy peice of machenry he had to drag all the way to said lab. His lover was lying on a different table pouting and looking miserably at the small lizard monster going through the inside of his legs mechanics and lower back.

"It's not MY fault these things couldn't handle just a little tumble!"

"I didn't build them for slope skeeing!" The yellow lizard shouted at him with narrowed eyes. "I didn't build them to withstand the impact of you falling down a mountain full of snow!" She threw her hands gesturing to the robot. "You couldn't have asked me first?!"

"You built me as a human eradicating machine. How could I NOT be able to do it?"

A metal clang rang out when she hit his leg with a wrench making him give a yelp and give her a annoyed look. "I DID! But THEN I made all those modifications and upgrades for entertainment remember? That means making your body more light instead of heavy duty armor. You bucket of bolts!"

The blue man groaned and face palmed as the two began arguing. This would be a while.


	19. Febrouxlary Nosuit/Rouxlvil Week Day 2

Loss/Recovery 

Insanity.

It was quite a thing to lose one's own mind don't you think? To suddenly see the world through a different nonsensical way. To lose your entire way of life. Which in turn makes you question things and do questionable things to combat the overwhelming emotions of your newfound discovered self, which unfortunately has very bad consequences for yourself either way. Which ends up with your own best friend locking you away far underground all alone, breaking the key, no visitors except for food and no one gave you so much as a scared side glance. He tried to be cheerful and friendly to make up for his mistakes. Invited them to join his freedom from the king's wrath. To play his favorite game Seam always used to play with him. But no was a very popular answer for him. Then a miracle- A visitor! Three to be more clear. Heros of light, kids to play fun games with. And fun was definitely had, a weapon he turned into, and freedom was had. 

Unfortunately not everyone was as forgiving as King Lancer, and he found that out the hard way when those blue eyes he admired to much gave him an absolute look of disgust. 

"Insane. Completely naïve if thou thinkest I would ever entrust mine heart to thee!"

Heh. It's funny about when one was insane one could still smile like nothing was wrong, and yet still cry tears of clear crystal when one's heart was rejected. It's also funny that one could find comfort in his oldest and dearest friend. To just disappear into his embrace and let him help recover from the loss that was was the beautiful eyes of sky blue. 

A heart was a strange thing to still have when insane eh?


	20. Febrouxlary Nosuit/Rouxlvil Week Day 3

Love/Hate 

He couldn't tell if his mind was being tampered with, some dastardly spell being casted over him. Clouding his judgement, driving him to do things no sane person in their right mind would do. Who would in their mind's would find themselves within the embrace of a criminal-...Well ex-criminal. Lancer may have pardoned him of all crimes but that didn't make his attitude towards him any less, once a criminal always a criminal. He hated the thought of him walking around freely after all the stunts he pulled in the name of chaos. He hated the way he smiled at him, the small little brushes of the hands he'd pull, the sweet little words he'd whisper to him when he wasn't paying attention. The little worm wasn't even able to be hit with all the teleporting and flying around, out of his reach. It was all not but a game to him. His own twisted game of emotions. Seeing getting flustered and embarrassed in front of the other Kings and other castle staff, it made him angry, but if he wouldn't stopped to enjoyed the complete joy and genuine happy smile he always wore when doing it. Maybe it would've help to enlighten him to the follow up of future events that would've lead to this right now. 

About how his growls didn't seem to matter to the jester pinned down, finally caught after he dared to scare him when no one else was about. How he didn't even fight back even when he threatened to send him back to the dungeon. How right now himself personally wasn't fighting against the pleased purrs coming from the Jester against his lips. Hands wrapped around his wrists and not making any move to stop the naturally chaotic moment. Finally a moment of breath was taken and blue eyes stared down at the sun beams floating in darkness that was his own eyes. 

"Thou art a miserable snail,'' he forced out between teeth.

He just barked a laugh in his face and those hands reached up to cup his cheeks. "Such words for love are a silly, silly thing.~"


	21. Febrouxlary Nosuit/Rouxlvil Week Day 4

Battling 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

The old rythimic chimes of the old grandfather kept in tune with the tense aura of the air that surrounded the otherwise silent room. In said room a bourd game sat alone, untouched for a while. It's pieces mid battle, as if some war long forgotten. The pieces' two puppet masters seemingly each at other's ends. With any turn being the last. Any final move to win the chess and be deemed the king of the game. A small giggle broke the silence, the owner of the giggle sitting cross-legged in mid air, silently staring at his rival across the small table and their little wooden armies. The white hair draped flowingly around his blue face as he silently stared down at the bourd in deep thought, but he did glance up irritatedly at the small giggle.

"Oh, so sad. So sad. Have you given up, up?" His voice ever taunting. Making the other man growl.

"NAY! I amst simply calculating mine strategic attack to crush thine puzzle pieces and secure sweet victory." The imp laughed as usually making the blue man glare at him. "Yes, yes. Haha. Laugheth it up knave. You'll see Im more of a foe than thee anticipates." 

"Hehe. Are you sure you're not from the Joker, Joker Kaard family?"

He growled again but refused to look at him. It'd only give him the satisfaction of actually getting to him, which he couldn't afford. He couldn't have any distractions right now. Focus, Kaard! FOCUS!! He studied the scattered pieces with a weary eye. He always had a nack for finding the loopholes between the lines of the rules, so finding an opening in this little game was sure to be a sinch. He was THE Rouxls Kaard, Duke of Puzzles and caretaker of King Lancer. NOBODY COULD STOP HIM!! And soon he saw his prey.

With a smug smile and wild grin, he quickly moved his pawn. And voila. The White king of the opposite side was taken captive and with a smile he held up said king within his hand. "One more move and I will takest checkmate. What say thou?"

The floating baffoon hummed and his tail lashed behind him. "Very, very excellent move. A key to any game, game is to get close to the enemy." Any smug speech from the Worm man was shot down with his next sentence. "But you forgot one key, key thing." With a delicate hand he carefully reached over to the far end of the table, confused blue eyes watching his every move, and with one small move up. The final battle move was made. The blue eyes practically bulged out of his head as he stared at the bourd in front of him. "If one wants to win, win any rival in a game, then you simply, simply must remember to look over your own side of the board, board as well. Unless you want to overlook, overlook an unforeseen outcome." he chuckled to himself as the worm became to sputter. "I believe that's checkmate."

".....Lightner D*MMIT!!"


	22. Febrouxlary Nosuit/Rouxlvil Week Day 6

Pre-Deltarune 

The duties of being the Duke and the Royal Assistant to the Kings and Queens was quite a handful of a job that he first expected. When he was first employed he didn't think so much work would be thrusted upon him everyday, they did NOT cover this at the academy or any family gathering. He felt more like a little errand boy than a trusted member of the royal castle and elites. He quickly shook those thoughts aside and refocused his attention back onto the task at hand. Welcoming the new arrival of the castle staff. Someone His Majesty referred to as the new court jester, strange fellow as he was made out to be. Nephew of the old court entertainer and supposedly has a lot of experience in making other's laugh. Apparently on today's bucket list of chores, giving a tour to this new jolly coworker was something he was supposed to do.

Key word being 'supposed to do'. He was supposed to meet him there by ten o' clock sharp, and it was already almost noon, making him almost two hours late. Odd. One would think if they were employed by the kings and supposed to be getting an exclusive tour of the castle he would be on time! He better have a good excuse ready, because if he didn't see anyone in the next five minutes he was leaving. He had better things to do than just be tardy to his other duties. He huffed and turned around to start leaving-

A tap on his shoulder got his attention, making him stop and turn around....There was absolutely nothing there. He grumbled to himself, he must've started letting sleep get to him. Now he was starting to become distracted by other things. He huffed and turned back around, only to be met with a face just a few inches away from his. 

"EEEEEHHH!" He let out a high squeal of fright and jumped a good two feet back, landing on his behind with a small thud.

The face floating in mid air was attached to a smaller man who whipped his head back and laughed hard at the poor duke's reaction, before looking back down at him. "Oh so sorry. So sorry. But you made it too easy, easy."

His scared look soon turned to anger as he stared up at the strange floating man. "Thou insolent worm!" He quickly stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Just who doth thou thinkest you are scaring the Royal assistant of thine King likest that?! I should haveth thou thrown into the dungeon!"

The man didn't look threatened in the slightest. Instead he laughed at his threat and gave him a smug look. "Funny, funny. Are you sure you are not, not the magician?"

It took a while for the duke to understand the question thrown back at him, the gears in his head turning as he stared at the purple menace. Before it seemed to finally click and he stared at him. "YOU are the new jester?!"

He laughed again before giving a bow mid-air. "At your service, service.~"

The duke groaned but waved this off. He just wanted to get this thing done and over with now. "*sigh* Tis about time thee showeth up. Don't be late again, as thou's superior I expect thee to behave properly and in orderly fashion. Now what tis thou's name?"

The floating imp smiled wide, he could tell he was going to have a lot of fun. "You may call me, me Jevil."


	23. Febrouxlary Nosuit/Rouxlvil Week Day 7

Valentine's Day

The Strange lightner holiday of Love was a strange one to say the least. Ever since the young king's lightner friends told him about it, it was widely popular now with many hathy's and the King of Hearts. But he didn't see the point in all of this, what point would they have to celebrate one day of love? Ridiculous. Anyone at anytime could express their love for someone they care about, whether romantic or not didn't matter. Wasn't any concern of his. ...But this weird holiday had some perks. He had gotten a cake with 'World's Bestest Lesser Dad' written over it in sloppy handwriting from Lancer. The cake was completely burnt under the icing and completely unedible but it was the proud fatherly pride that came from it that counted, plus the few cards he had gotten from his admirers was a pleasant little surprise as well.

But what he really didn't appreciate was the pink heart attacks launched at him and catching his suit's cape in their crossfire, trapping it and him against the wall. He yelped and jumped at the sudden attack against him but soon after growled under his breath at the one responsible for this crime.

"I shouldst have know."

The floating entity giggled manically and gave the duke the smuggest smile he could muster. The fool was laying on his stomach in mid air, tail wagging behind him and head in his right hand. "Well, one must move, move faster in a constant game of cat and mouse.~"

"Thou fiendish swine! Doth thou ever giveth mineself a break from this game you like to play!?" He struggled with the cape around his shoulders, pulling and nugging and twisting while Jevil watched calmly. Giving a small chuckle at his attempts to get free until-

RRRRRRIIIIPPPP!!!

The heart attacks still firmly stuck into the wall still held onto a good chunk of his coat. The duke gave a distressed whine as he gingerly lifted up the remains of his beautiful new suit cape, before angerly glaring back up at the Jester who was now much closer and cooed at his angry face. His hand came over to cup his blue cheeks and giggled at the small pout on his lips. 

"Oh boo hoo. So sad, sad you can't keep up, up with the game of hearts.~ So many willing, willing to toss themselves at your feet and you enjoy our one on one play, play.~" The duke growled and pulled his chin away from the purple menace's grip. 

"What tis thou's point?"

No sooner had he asked the question when something long and slimy licked the side of his cheek, making him give off a squeal and instantly backing away with an indignant frown on his face, but now with a bright blue flush on his face. Making the imp laugh harder.

"Happy Love Day, Duke.~"


	24. Old Soriel Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans x Toriel

"You will not lay a f--king hand on her!!"  
A cool breeze swept through. Making the snow whirl around them like a miniature storm.  
The old goat held his trident and leaned it forward to point at the much smaller figure while narrowing his eyes.  
"I have no quarrel with you, Sans. Step aside. I have a right to tie up all loose ends before everyone goes to the surface."  
Sans gritted his teeth. "And what exactly do you f--king mean by that?!"  
"She left her duties as Queen and abandoned us after the death of our son. That is a crime to the crown as well as to all moster kind. It needs to be dealt with. Now stand aside."  
She glanced between them both, but mostly at the tiny skeleton in front of her. With fright, confusion, worry....but mostly with curiosity.  
Neither were expecting the arrival of Asgore, but as soon as he announced his intent of harm towards her......he jumped in front of her without thinking. Without hesitating.  
She had never seen such rage in him before. Even with all the heated fights they had or he had with his brother.  
Right now he was standing in front of her with his arms out spread in a battle worthy, protective pose. As if he was trying to shield her with his tiny form. Bones made of pure rage filled energy appeared beside him. Some white, some red. A bloody mist leaked from his red eye as it glowed dangerously.  
"F--k you."  
"......So be it."  
...................................................................................................................................................................................  
The battle had been agonizingly hard for the small skeleton in her arms.  
Small cracks had been made in his skull, and he was extremely tired. But, he would live.  
She glanced over at the remains of the ounce king. All that was left was his trident and crown. The result of ticking off the skeleton.  
At one point, Asgore had fired beams of light. And even though it was meant for him, it accidentally hit her. She managed to dodge most of it, but one lightly grazed her cheek. It didn't even hurt that much to be honest.  
But, when he saw the blood on her cheek, staining her white fur red.....  
He snapped.  
Without warning, he teleported at close range and proceeded to stab a smaller bone weapon into him over and over, until he died.  
It wasn't until after he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, did she dare approach him.  
"T-Tori," he rasped out.  
"Shh. It's ok. I'm fine."  
"Are ya hurt?"  
"It's just a scratch. We'll both be fine."  
A small moment of silence past as she held him in the snow.  
".......Do you know what old saying you reminded me off?"  
"W-What?"  
"Actions speak louder than words."  
He froze before slowly looking up at her. A look of wide eyed terror on his skull.  
"H-Holy sh-t. Tori. It's not what ya think. F--k."  
"Sans....It's ok. I'm not mad."  
"............Yer not?"  
She shook her head. "No."  
"..........Oh, God. I hope ya don't find he d-m wimpy."  
"No. I don't."  
"That's good."  
"I find it cute."  
"I AM NOT CUTE!!"  
She giggled before standing up. Still holding him. "Sure you're not."  
She began walking back to her home within theruins.  
He struggled. "Woman! Put me DOWN!!"  
"No. You look cute like this.~"  
He stopped and instead pouted and grumbled.  
"I love you, Sans.~"  
".................Love ya, too, Tori."  
"Hah! You said it.~"  
Be began struggling again. This time with a red face. "I take it back!! Put me down!!"  
"No.~ I'm never going to let you forget this moment.~"  
"Why me?"


	25. Old Friskriel Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Asriel x Frisk

Red eyes scanned over the young girl's body.  
The healers did a good job healing her up. Although a few things did remain. Nothing real serious....except for the cut on her arm. Which had to be stitched up and bandaged to prevent infection.  
One of the healers told him it would most likely end of a scar.  
Scars weren't THAT big of a deal down there. You could usually see others walking around with them. His father had plenty.  
But......seeing her just.....lying motionless, minus her breathing, made him start to wonder.....What could've happened is he hadn't stepped in?  
Yes. A lot of monsters were still angry at the humans for what happened. Yes. He can understand their anger. They had every right to be angry. Even HE was angry at them. Most monsters would kill on sight. Same for humans.  
But not this human......Frisk was different.  
She was merciful....kind...caring....gentle...and....loving.  
He cringed a bit.  
Love.....and mercy.  
Those were two things barely anyone experienced. Sure. He knew his parents cared about him, and he cared about them......But besides that....he barely knew the concept.  
"A-Asriel?," a soft voice sounded out.  
He noticed she woke up. He bent down to kneel beside her.  
"Yeah. I'm here."  
"What happened? All I remember is someone giving me a glass of water?"  
"Oh, that? They gave ya some pill to knock ya out so they could work on your arm."  
"Oh....Really?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh.....Thanks for saving me." She gave a soft smile.  
His cheeks developed a pink tint and he turned his head away. "So...how do you feel?," he asked changing the subject.  
"Better. Just sore and tired."  
"You should go back to sleep."  
"Alright."  
"But first.....Do you remember who did this to you?"  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
A monster was harshly slammed to the ground. He quickly got up and backed away from the approaching figure.  
"P-Please, Sire! Don't kill me!," he begged.  
He was harshly grabbed by the neck and held against a wall.  
Others looked on in fear.  
"Kill you? oh, no. I don't feel like washing my hands tonight. All that blood and gunk really isn't my thing."  
"T-Then what are you gonna do?"  
Asriel glanced at the crowd, then back at him.  
"I'm gonna leave you as a reminder of what happens when someone touches my things. And that human......SHE"S MINE!"


	26. Chasriel Week Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara x Asriel week starts here. Most are platonic and the only romantic ones are aus where they aren't siblings like in Deltarune.

Day 1: First CHOCOLATE

Quiet footsteps made their way across the floor and over to the door as the child slowly opened the door and peeked out...The dark room was still dark indicating the woman of the house was still asleep and eased themself out with a sigh. THey didn't think they could handle another spook again- They sighed and reached up to comb a hand threw their hair neatly, walking casually now towards the kitchen, they was rather hungry just waking up and getting their morning routine out of the way. THey swore They was about to go loose some teeth from the sweet pancakes and doughnuts their mother always brought home. Or grow fat from all the sausegues and bacon and all the other fatty foods she'd cook. She was a good cook they wouldn't deny it, but they wanted some good chocolate for once and MAYBE have just a small teeny tiny little piece of quiet before they left for the- THey froze when a hand suddenly wrapped around their from behind and something warm was near them in the dark. 

"....You're not trying to break your promise, are you?," a sad voice from behind asked devoid of any happy emotion and they didn't answer even when the other child pressed looked over their back and looked up at him with said eyes. "You promised you wouldn't go exploring by yourself anymore and worry Mom and Dad."

Their sibling looked back to him with tired red eyes and shook their head. "No. I just wanted...well it's dumb to ask."

The goat child blinked confused and tilted his head innocently," Wanted what? I-It's not gonna get us in trouble will it?"

They shook their head again. "I don't think so. I just wanted a little bit of chocolate...If you guys have it that is."

Their brother smiled and still holding their hand, guided them into the quiet still dark kitchen and up to a shelf on the far side of the room. Their red eyes watched blinking at the goat monster as he ran over and pushed a chair over to the shelf with a noisy screech, once it got close enough he stopped and clambered onto it. They watched as the young monster stood on his tiptoes and grabbed a jar from near the top shelf. Once he had it in his hands he turned and held it out to them, which they took before he jumped down next to them. Not wasting any time and opening the top. They blinked and looked in as he pulled out two small brown cookies and popped one in his mouth before holding one out to his sibling. The smell of chocolate hit them and they smiled. Happily taking the cookie from him and popping it into their own mouth. And hummed at the sweet taste of chocolate they've been deprived of for a long time. Asriel giggling.

"Mom made them. Chocolate cookies are always better than snail pie." They had to agree and reached into the jar for another.

The light turning on caught both off guard as they jumped and turned to the one who turned it on. The older goat monster and smiling tiredly at the two and giggled when Chara hid the jar behind their back. 

"Caught with your hand in the cookie jar I see."


	27. Chasriel Week Day 2

Day 2: A family member  
*takes place in an au where both kids are alive but Toriel ends up leaving Asgore*

Being a single father to a two boys wasn’t easy. He should know. 

Asgore gave a sigh before trying to walk a bit faster towards the royal bedroom. He had a few things to get down that night and needed to put the boys to bed to have one less thing to worry about doing that night- He stopped when he felt their hand slip from his, and he turned around. The small kids stood there slightly rocking back and forth slowly blinking their tired faces. Asriel yawned once again and reached both paws up to wipe at his face. He stopped and stared at the children for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, his legs carried his back over to the kids where he stopped and leaned down, holding his arms out to either side of thim. The small kids reacted instantly by reaching up and wrapping their arms around the monster’s neck, Asgore[s arms instantly went around the children before lifting him up with a grunt. The small children sighed and snuggled into the warm feeling of their dad's fur. It was almost like a warm blanket, and he chuckled.

They went down the hall shuffling and yawning until reaching a door connected to the far wall. It was a bit difficult to balance a two children in one arm while trying to reach for the door with the other. He fumbled a bit, but managed to turn the knob before shoving the door open with his foot. It swung open with a creek and he shuffled his way into the dark room. He could still faintly see the small toys scattered across the floor and a few other various knick knacks here and there despite it though, and was able to kick most out of his way as he made it over to the bed. Upon reaching it, he sighed and once again did the juggling act of balancing a now sleeping pair of kids in one arm as he reached over to pull back the blankets with the other hand all the while not trying to fall over himself. He ended up gently plopping them down onto the mattress and accidentally waking him up in the process. They blinked a couple times before yawning as their father pulled up the blankets to be level with their chest. 

“Lesser Dad…*yawwwwwwnn* C-Could you tell me a story?”

“Aren’t you kids a little old for stories?” 

A small paw grabbed his hand as he was about to tuck in the small children. “Please?” 

A small silence. And then he sighed again but this time with a smile. “Alright. But just a short one.” They happily complied to the tuck ins as the king pulled the blanket farther up his body- “Once there was a King and Queen, and they eventually had two sons-” 

“Like us?”

“In a way, but not everything was well.” A grimace came to his face and he leaned back up from the bed. “The king was a bit….unpredictable with his behaviors, but it got worse when his Queen vanished-” 

“Where did she go?” The small human questioned still blinking sleepily at him, battiling the urge to nap. 

“*sigh* I wish I knew-…Uh- I mean-” He coughed and looked away. “N-No one really knew where the Queen went. She may have ran away or went into hiding somewhere far away from her kingdom. You see-…The King’s wasn’t in a ...good place and made some poor choices despite the Queen’s patience o-or her kind words….but h-he loved her. V-Very much, and I guess losing her pushed him to the edge." He gave off a spaced expression and almost forgot they were still awake when one asked- 

"What happened to them?”

He flinched and stuttered. “U-Uh…Well-…The King grew to be more….” Lonely. Unsure. Trying to raise two kids himself? “….More distant to his true duties as his subjects king. H-He made a lot of….mistakes that everyone didn't liked, nor did he do anything to fix said mistakes in time.”

“What happened to the princes…?” 

Asgore chuckled and his face became the slightest bit softer. “The king’s sons grew up to be very troublesome, but also very kind and…determined. Everything the king once was but had forgotten. They…was the good that came out of something so lonely. I still don't ever know how but they did-”   
“What….happened…n-next..?” 

“The princes rallied an army of their own and kept everyone safe of course. And became good rulers as they would’ve been either way, and grew up to be happy men with a family of their own one day-”

“W-Wait.” Chara sat up slightly and blinked up at him with his last awakeness power. “W-What about the mom? Did she come back?” 

The king stared at nothing silently for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. “I’m afraid not.” 

“What? But that’s not fair!” 

“Well-…” He finally looked back to them. “Sometimes there are some people who don't have any happy endings to their stories, and sometimes stories don’t have a happily ever after at all….or completely. Some still deal with their own…uh- difficulties even after they get their happy ending-…” He was interrupted by the sound of a soft snore and he glanced back to the boys, who were happily asleep now. He sighed before reaching a hand over to pull the blanket up slightly before slipping his grip free. He took few moments just staring at the sleeping children before silently turning and taking his leave from the room careful to not step on anything on the way out and closing the door silently. “We all have our happy endings eventually. But I’m afraid you two's is just in the beginning pages.”


	28. Chasriel Week Day 3

Day 3: A lovely day under stars

*If Frisk was the first human instead*

It was a quiet night. Except for the chirping of crickets. A gentle breeze swept through the cool air, and stars shone.Even though it was a peaceful night, not everyone was sleeping peacefully.A human, known as Chara,was one of them.She stared at the ceiling. Next to her, sleeping peacefully, was one the prince of monsters. A giant goat monster known as Asriel Dreemurr.Who was also her partner.She looked over at him. He slept peacefully, with a calm face, and his body slowly rising and falling with every breath. She smiled at him. Five years ago, if you would've told her that she'd be living in a magical place and fell in love with a giant talking Goat...She would've thought you were crazy.But...here she was. Living in Underground, next to Asriel to prove her wrong.She carefully sat up and swung her feet off the bed, careful to not wake him.He continued to sleep peacefully.Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the window. Opening it, she leaned out, resting her arms on the window pane and looking up. The shiny rockson the cave ceiling were like stars in the sky at night. Just like when Asriel first showed them to her. There was peace in the city. To bad she wasn't feeling peace. In fact, she felt guilty. Asriel didn't have to be with her. She knew a lot of other females that were more pretty and deserving of him.

Maybe she should tell him...

"Chara?"

"EH!" She let out a squeak and pulled her head back in. Only she didn't look at where she was going in her startled state and hit her head against the window with a resound thump.Her hands flew up to grip the top of her head which now emanated a throbbing pain."Ow...."

"Chara, are you alright?" asked a calm voice.

She looked up to see the giant monster. Wide awake, out of bed, and looking right at her."Y-Yeah. I'm fine.....You're awake?"

"I heard you get out of bed."

"How did you hear that?"

"Animals have better senses than humans, which include hearing."

"Oh..."She looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you alright, Frisk?"

"....Yeah, I guess. I didn't hit my head that hard."

His eyes narrowed." That's not what I meant. You of all people should know that no one gets up in the middle of the night for know reason."  
"....."

"Frisk, tell me. What's wrong?"

"..Frisk."

"Did he upset you?"

"No. He just....looked sad when I.."

"Chose me over him." She nodded. He sighed. Reaching out a paw and pulling her against his body. "Chara. You two talked it out and left it on good terms, did you not?"

"Yes...but.."

"And you two are still good friends. He moved on."

"I know. It's what he said."

"Why? Did he hurt your feelings?"

"No. It's just," she bit her lip," He said that inter-species couples are a beautiful thing."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I just find it strange that you'd be with me when a lot of other.....monster girls are a lot prettier than me." She finally looked up at him. He stared back with surprised eyes.

"Chara. I don't love you for your looks.I love you because you have a good heart and see good in others. If I wanted someone shallow, I would've went with someone shallow." He leaned down to nuzzle the top of her head. " You're perfect just the way you are. Startled squeaks and all."

She blushed." You really think so?"

"Of course. It's not everyday I hear such a cute noise."

She blushed harder, and covered her face with her hands."AZ!"

He chuckled. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

"In a second. I...want to watch them for a bit longer," she said looking back up at the star like sparkles up above.

"Then, if you don't mind, I shall join you."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

She sat back against him, and he wrapped a paw or two around her. She snuggled against his warm, soft fur and paused. A little 'mee-e-e-ep' noise came from above. Like a little lamb. "You baa?"

He coughed. "Only around special people I'm particually close too."

She giggled."It's cute."

"Not as cute as your squeaks."

"Tell you what...You don't tell anyone about my 'squeaks', and I won't tell anyone you baa. Deal?"

"Agreed."

They settled down and watched the fake night swim in the starry sky amongst the 'stars'. Turns out it was a peaceful night for everyone.


	29. Chasriel Week Day 4

Day 4: first meeting  
*Deltarune Au*  
Trying to find the book you were specifically looking for was kinda hard when the shelved were at least twenty feet each and filled with easily hundreds of books. And did I mention that the library had at least seven floors with easily fifty bookshelves on each floor? Yeah it wasn’t wasy finding anything in there, unless you were the librarian. That lady seemed to know the place like her own glasses, unfortunately she was rather vague as well. Should be in the fiction section she said. You should find it on one of the middle shelves she said. Well she didn’t specify and now he was walking around looking at random book covers and reading their names like some child on a wild goose chase. Who knows how long this would take? For the life of him this would take all eternity at this point.  
He sighed and just kept scanning the booktitles looking for any that might’ve been good to read, because at this point he severly doubted he would find the specific one he wanted, so it wasn’t a bad idea to look for some others he might like just in case. Was a good idea. Right?  
Eventually he stopped and stared at one green covered book. Funny, it’s cover didn’t say anything. The thin thing was wedged between two much larger books and didn’t look easy to get out-…..And wouldn’t you know it. It was actually correct. When he reached out a hand and tugged, it didn’t budge. It felt like a rock stuck inside concrete. So what else to do but to pull harder. Made sense right? But when he pulled harder nothing happened. Ok. Time for extreme measures.  
Both of his hands came to grab the book's skinny frame and he pulled harder, wings fluttering in frustration. He didn't have to wait long. A moment later it FINALLY came loose-....With about twenty or so book from it's left side. He yelped and watched in horror as they all fell to the floor with loud thumps. A few monsters around him paused what they were doing and looked over at him. To which he froze and gave a nervous chuckle at the situation....Before quickly bending down and picking up the books and placing them back onto the shelf one by one. Not sure in the correct order but hopefully no one would notice. Completely forgetting the small book and placing it back with the others. It didn't matter anyways. He was a little too busywith the cleaning up of his mess to care at the moment. Leave it to him to do something this embarrassing  
He was just reaching the last book when another grip made him freeze. ...There was another hand on the book, right next to his. He looked up and froze at the sight of red eyes and smile looking right at him. 

"Here. Allow me to help you out there." 

"Uh..."

The smiling figure without another word, stood, turned to the shelf next to them and gently placed the book back with the rest. Before smiling back down to the still crouched monster. ...And raised a brow. "Are you comfortable down there?" He immediately stod up with a small squeak and the other chuckled good naturdly. "Well, now I can see you better. Looks like you had quite the mess to clean up there." 

"Um..Y-Yeah. T-T-Thank you," he managed to squeak out. Making the other guy laugh again. This guy was...tall to say the least. Or at least taller than his small self. And his features were, pardon the term, heavenly. And he nearly swallowed his tongue when he chuckled again at his stunned silence.  
"Well, I can tell you don't need my help anymore. I'll leave you to your own-" 

"Chara!" His squeaky voice forced out making the taller monster pause. He cleared his throat quickly. "U-Um. I-Im Dominic." 

He blinked a couple times before reaching out his hand to shake Chara's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chara. You may call me Asriel."  
Chara’s face flushed a slight bright green and smiled nervously. “Y-You too!”  
Asriel smiled and finally let go of his hand. “I hate to be rude and cut our meet up short, but Im afraid I have business elsewhere to take care of. Please, take care of the shelves.”  
“O-Ok.”  
He gave another smile before turning and walking the opposite direction from Chara, as the human could only stare and suck in a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.


	30. Chasriel Week Day 5

Day 5: Overworld/an AU  
*Deltarune AU*

OH glorious heaven. The sweet morning light beautifully bounced off the pure white clouds and the delicate rays of sunshine made the beautiful landscape shine bright with a thousand wing beats of different birds souring about to and fro. Not that he noticed. He was a little busy NOT-hiding maybe a little too far behind the tree to be casual. His curious eyes blinked and a worried expression came over him at the sight of them. Lounging on the bench, resting in sunlight. He bristled and slammed his back against the tree when she yawned and lifted her head up. To any other person, this was just random normal behavior for the goofy goat monster so no one paid attention too much, but if they did they would've noticed the sudden red spring up to his face. ..When he slowly looked back behind the tree she was sitting straight up now. Yawning and stretching out her back with so much grace. Oh sweet light, she was breathtaking. He was a fool for not thinking it-

But now came the rather hard part. When he had first noticed these little things, he was sure it was just an appreciation for another classmate like himself. He always admired other nice beings like himself, but then he started noticing other small factors during the few months. The way her eyes sparkled. How her laugh was like beautiful music. Whenever she did laugh at any small joke he told her. He had begun to receive tight warm feelings in his chest whenever he spoke to her. Stuttered even. Since when did he stutter?! He knew exactly what to do!! Ask his monster friend about it all-...That went as well as you'd think when he straight up told him that-

"You big fur brain! It's obvious you gotta crush on her."

A crush. Like romatical feelings. Whelp. What guy would he be if he didn't get involved in a few of these shennanigans..only he wasn't just the wingman this time. Instead he was the lost puppy staring at his crush from afar. So naturally he did the only thing he could? Avoid it all together until it built up and the guilt overwhelmed him to finally go and visit her again. Oh one of the single things he regretted. But now there was a clear path to her, she was reaching around behind her to pull grass pieces from her hair and didn't even notice him standing there. Perfect. All he had to do was act natural.

So when a shadow fell over her and she looked up at him. His fur fluffed up around his face and turned a pink. She smiled realizing who it was. "Oh. Hello, Asriel. Haven't seen you in a while."

He bowed and tipped his hat to her. "Greetings, Chara.~ You look absolutely lovely today!~" And he really meant it this time too.

She giggled she lit up a light pink when he kissed the back of one her hands. "W-Well you certainly know how to treat a gal."

"But of course. Which is why I couldn't help but notice that today is no ordinary day. I believe it's what's called....Valeo-tine's Day?"

She giggled more at his bad punctuation. "Well if you mean Valentine's Day, then yes. I-It's a pretty popular holiday."

This was it! His big chance. He chuckled nervously and put his hands behind his back. "W-Well, let me the first to say you shouldn't spend it all alone.~ Luckily I have the perfect solution." She rose a brow but blinked when a red heart flashed in front of her face and presented her with a box. The Monster smiled nervously and when she slowly took it immediately straightened back up. "I-I-I heard from a dear friend that people give each other candy like on Halloween..Enjoy."

She stared at it and silently opened the top off. He felt the nervous smile on his face wavering just slightly the more the silence went on..but soon a giggle escaped her throat and she looked back up to him. "I didn't take you for the chocolate type. But it's a sweet gift." Carefully placing the box onto the bench next to her and stood up. Wrapping her arms around him and he froze when her warmth enveloped him in a hug of giggles and those beautiful eyes looking up at him. "Thank you so much for the cute gift."

Of course he knew exactly what to do. A stream of his usual giggles came out of his moth and for the first time he wasn't snarky about it. His tail thumped wagged him and that she giggled at that goofy grin.

"W-Well when cupid's fly they say..."


	31. Chasriel Week Day 6

Day 6: Seasons (winter/fall/spring/summer)  
*Camping in the chilling fall isn't a good idea*

It was cold.....Whelp! That's what they got for not checking the weather before going camping. They shivered and curled in more under the sleeping bag. The wind howled and shook the small tent he slept in as his brother snored not too far away from him. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past hour or so and it was starting to get annoying. Sure he tried to curl his arms around him to help keep some of his body heat, but that didn't work out so well as you could tell.Groaning, he pushed his head under the bag's covers-

"Chara, would ya keep it down?," an annoyed sleepy voice asked, "I can't sleep with all that noise."

"Ha!" His voice was muffled by the bag. "You can't sleep? I'm so cold I can't sleep!"

"Why are you cold?" The monster next to him slowly sat up and gave a loud yawn before turning to look at his friend with tired eyes. "It's just a little wind."

Chara didn't answer but he could clearly see the brown hair sticking out at the top. "......Ok. The silent treatment. I get it."

"Uh! AZ-" He poked his head out enough just to look at him. "You have fur and you practically HAVE a permanant coat. I don't have any of that."

".....Oh, right. Human. Yeah, I forgot."

Addison groaned and ducked back into the sleeping bag. Yeah. He wasn't the warmest, but at least the sleeping bag provided some warmth.

"Well, you're cold and I'm tired. So what're we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

He hunkered down even more. It was getting colder and nothing was helping. He could feel his body starting to shake and his teeth clatter. It was so cold. What was he supposed to do? He almost didn't notice the russling of the other sleeping bag or the soft nudging of his own. That was until his sleeping bag's zipper unzipped. Causing him to snap his head up at the sudden rush of cold against him.

"AZ, what are you doing?"

"Scoot over."

He was shoved aside as Asriel forced himself in beside Chara before closing the zipper behind him. The goat child snuggled down further into the shared sleeping bag before cuddling up to his friend. "There. Better?"

He laid there but soon snuggled back, closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Asriel's naturally warm body heat bounced off him, finally allowing his body to steadily warm up."Better." Though the cold wind still howled, it was finally warm....Until he heard a small bleet of content. ".....Since when did you baa?"

"Go to sleep, Chara."


	32. Chasriel Week Day 7

The beach. A wonderful place to go on a hot day for anyone with plenty to do and see and so much activities for anyone even if you weren't a swimming person. Building sandcastles. Getting a tan. Going swimming. Just relaxing with a good book or painting the scenery. Volleyball. Collecting seashells. Snorkling or diving and seeing all the cool fish and underwater life. There was also the occasional fisherman and someone doing watersports like surfing, water skying, jet boats, a whole lot of fun on the beautiful waves and deep blue sea- Or if you were the pair of friends in question, you'd be sitting at a picnic table under the shade and snacking on the food you got. Milkshakes ain't got NOTHIN' on the heat here now, except maybe the chocolate ones they served. Chocolate milkshakes was always the best in his opinion as he happily ate and watched all the other people running around and doing whatever they wanted to do on this smoldering hot day, it was too hot for him though sadly. Fur and all but the scenery was really pretty, even more so now that it was sunny and not cloudy like it had been recently. So of course he'd drag his friend out of the house and into the glorious great outdoors!!......Buuut they were a little busy looking at a little piece of drift wood they had found while walking In the hot sun before being dragged to the giant umbrellaed picnic tables of the beach resort. They'd been doing that for quite a while actually.

"Chara?" The human hummed not looking up at the other one across from them. "What are you doing there?" 

Instead of looking up from their lap they just shrugged. "Carving somthin'." 

he frowned. he knew Chara wasn't a big fan of being in public, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the two of them to do when he dragged the brown haired human out of the house. SO hhe smiled politely and asked. "Really? Whatcha carving now?"

"You'll see. Almost done," they mumbled still not looking up from their position and Asriel just groaned and sat down into his seat.

he sighed and went back to his coco milkshake then. Watching as people still walked by and once and a while looked up just to see Chara still carving something with their carving knife and keeping it out of sight of the other until they suddenly brought it up and finally held it out to him. And in their hands was a small little carved out fish. he smiled and took the small gift from them and looked at the neatly carved little goldfish he was just handed. If it wasn't obviously made of wood then she would've sworn it was a real goldfish. They always had a nack for this thing and found Chara giving a small smile back, Asriel couldn't help but stand up to go hug his friend.

"This is beautiful Chara! Thank you!"

"Your welcome."


	33. Friskriel Week Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friskriel Week starts here folks.

Day 1: Flirt  
*Highschool drama club au*

The bright lights on the stage was almost blinding to the eyes of the ones on stage, and the audience but they weren't important right now. The glowing white light reflected perfectly off the two as they stood there wrapped in each other's embrace. Of course to the audience this was just another act of the school drama clun, and the ridicules costumes they were wearing for said performance were uncomfortable, but the way they was being held. The way the dashing prince's outfit fitted him. The way the white light shined off his beautiful features, no matter how artificial this role was, was absolutely breathtaking to them. 

His handsome smile and fluttering eyelashes were to die for.

"And so. The Princess was safely returned to the Kingdom of Monsters," the narrator shouted somewhere on the stage to their right, but they barely paid attention. They were more focused on what the last part of the play script meant for them and their beautiful goat prince afterwards. "And the brave Prince was rewarded with her hand in marriage. They spent the rest of their lives together and lived happily ever after!"

The audience cheered in celebration and internally so did they when the prince finally got the oh so awaited kiss that was so rightfully his. It seemed like years before they pulled apart staring into each other's smile.

"Happily ever after, My Prince.~"

"Happily Ever After to US, Frisk.~"


	34. Friskriel Week Day 2

Day 2: Save  
*This takes place in the Au Oceantale since I wanted to try exploring this au more*

Well this certainly was a pickle wasn't it. Imagine just going for a swim with your best friend and enjoying a nice day at the beach to just relax, simple right? Yeah- Nope. A storm had blown in unexpectedly and swept through the sea just a few hours after they arrived. All she wanted was to just relax around on her floaty, not be swept out to the middle of the gigantic lake with no way back..Well, she could swim but those waves didn't look so promising against her mediocre swimming skills, at least if she stayed on the floaty she could stay afloat and not worry about sinking. 

But now she had another problem...The sky was starting to get darker by the minute and she wasn't too sure which direction was the way back to shore anymore. It was kinda hard to tell with the waves being so tall and her getting tossed back and forth like a ragdoll on a beach ball wasn't the best feeling in the world, and she was starting to feel like puking. Man....She was starting to get tired of this-

"HELP!! ANYONE?!" Don't ask why she thought it was a good idea to start shouting for a friend who couldn't help her, might've been just a reflex or a hope but it would soon lead to more bad than good...Or would it? "HELP?! HEL-"

A wave chose that exact moment to rear it's ugly head and crash down over the poor human's body, the wind was knocked outta her like a rock slammed into her. Immediately air bubbles surrounded her form as she unceremoniously screamed from the hurtful impact, darkness surrounded her form as the stormy waves above continued to rattle about like some sort of punisher. It was surprisingly....calm in the dark black surrounding her. Almost like the night. Completely silent. A peaceful way to go if she didn't want to die.

It was when she turned and found two blue eyes and a mouth full of teeth staring at her did she scream again.

You know....It's really troubling trying to find some peace somewhere where there's not a lot available just swimming around, so imagine his luck when he stumbled across a seemingly dumb person just floating about in the middle of his territory. Kinda dumb being all the way out here in the middle of the dam storm, but who was he to judge. A human's a human. A quick wave was able to knock whoever the person was over and into the water where he waited. He grumbled just thinking about it... But that thought soon vanished after seeing her face.

UGH- He hated puny fighters. This one wasn't worth the trouble...Not enough courage on her. He also didn't appreciate the bubbles shoved in his face when she screamed again and started kicking up towards the surface. His face scrunched up in annoyance. Did everyone always have to be so rude when they see a gigantic aquatic goat monster looking at them? Oh well. At least he got to do the scaring part he always liked.

Ounce she made it back up through the swaying surface, coughing and spitting out out her lungs, a dark shadow loomed out from under her. In a split second the shadow had bust through the waves with ease. Water splashed over her, almost sending her down under the water again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOOOOL!!!" His raspy voice boomed over the noise of the waves and wind. "Those who enter my territory are doomed to DIE! Wha- H-HEY!" He flinched back when she yelped and instinctively grabbed onto him to keep from being drowned down by a wave. "HEY! Do you have a death wish! Those who ever as much as touch me are bound to- HEY! STOP DROWNING WHEN IM TRYING TO THREATEN YOU!!"

With a blub sound another wave sent her under. He groaned. Did his enemies ALWAYS have to make things more difficult like this? He stuck his hand back under the waves and a moment later he pulled the shivering, sputtering human back out of the bobbing water. She coughed and spat out some of the salt water, heaving and looking up at him.

".....*sigh* You know what? Screw this. My voice isn't worth some drowned human."

He began turning in the opposite direction and making swimming through the waves look like a breeze. She gave him a confused. "Where-....W-Where are we g-g-going?"

"Im dumping you on the shore. You're not worth the trouble of straining my voice."


	35. Friskriel Week Day 3

Day 3: Comfort

Warmth and peace were something that usually came with the night when one slept. That was what the night was for after all. Sleeping away the troubles of the day and relax with your partner, but what happened when one couldn't sleep due to your own feelings? Perhaps wait until you go back to bed or stay up for the rest of the night, but not when you had so many duties to worry over and if you were doing them right. That's one thing you could worry about.

The soft cushions and blankets hugged his body as his chest slowly rose and fell with every breath, his eyes glued to the ceiling in silent after thoughts reflecting on the day. Perhaps he shouldn't have snapped so hard at the new guard or maybe he should've made his orders more clear- Grumbling, he shifted away from the ceiling and turned his body to the wall and tightened his eyes back to closed shut. D*mmit if his body didn't want to sleep then he'd force himself to sleep......But what if he did do something wrong? Another groan of irritation was cut off as something stirred right next to him. After a moment of silence he sighed in relief at the thought that they must've went back to sleep, but that was quickly dashed when they shifted again with a groan.

A moment later a mass of tangled brown bed head and tired blue face sat up in the dark. The human reached a hand up to rub their face with a groan. He remained frozen as they tilted his head in his direction.

"....A-Are you awake?"

"......no."

Frisk groaned before leaning back down but this time curled up to the other person. "What's wrong this time-"

"Nothings wrong!," he was quick to shut that down," Im just having trouble sleeping. That's all."

"You don't growls when you're tired. Only when you have something on your mind."

"...Is it that obvious?"

"Im afraid so." A second later they popped back up and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

Another silence passed but eventually he tilted his head to look at him with a grimace. "Im fine. Im just.....dealing with a few things from this morning. "

Their response came back soft. "Oh...Do you want to talk about it?"

".....No. Not right now." 

"Ok. Is there anything I can do? "

Without speaking the larger of the two rolled over and drapped an arm over the over one. Taking a moment to bring them closer together in what would most would call a loving embrace. Emiting a chuckle from the smaller one as he curled into the warmth more.

"You are such a troublesome goat at times."

He chuckled. "And you're a workaholic."

"Am not!"

He chuckled and curled in deeper into the warmth. Sometimes all one needs is some comfort from another to make ones night more tiring.


	36. Friskriel Week Day 4

Day 4: First Kiss

"How could you do something like this?"

Now some could consider this kind of question to be harsh, but the calmness of the voice chased away any thought of that happening. The vibrant yellow eyes looked over the state of the pale looking girl lying down on the mattres beside him. The lady sheepishly smiled and sorta sunk down deeper into the fluffy blankets surrounding her. Even if she didn't have awet towel on her forward or pale cheeks hed still be concerned about her, it was just a habit of his. He couldn't help it-

"I mean-...It was just a little rain-"

He scoffed. "A little? Frisk-" He gestered to the bed. "You got a fever and sound like a walrus drowning in quick sand. Thank goodness you had cold medicne." She gave off a nervous chuckle that ending in another round of coughing and him raising an eyebrow."My point proven."

"I-I...was only trying to help."

The guilt and puppy eyes she naturally gave off whenever she thought anyone was upset with her made him suck in a breif inhale of air. It was hard to be mad at her in general.....but the things she got herself into! He sometimes wondered how she could do these things but he guessed it came from her naturally caring personality. It was both a blessing and a curse. 

"I-I really d-didnt mean to- *cough* get s-s-sick." She attempted to give off a bigger smile which ending in more coughing. 

She would admit it now, it was kinda a dumb idea trying to bring in supplies while it was raining like crazy. She was only trying to help restock really low supplies, but no good deed goes unpunished down here I guess.

The goat monster sighed and reached up his hands to rub the end of his nose. "Well...hopefully you'll get better in no time."

"Yeah...Temmie offered to help with some things-" The small growl that came from the deer made her stop for a moment.

"Trust me when I say that i am quite capable of helping you much for efficiently than a fake-love struck pup. The last thing you need is him nagging you as you're trying to recover-"

He paused when he felt something grab his arm and when he looked down, the sight of a smiling human holding his arm with a gentle grip. He sorta froze at the gesture and slightly widened his eyes.

"I know...and-" Her hand slowly came up to cup the other side of his face. Still frozen as still as a statue, it was easy for her to lean him over from his sitting position on the bed side and gently placed a quick peck on his cheek."Thank you." 

In an instant his cheeks blew up a bright pink across his face and after a few seconds his brain seemed to finally restart when he quickly leaned back up into a sit up position.

"Of Course." His voice came out in a strange sqeauky pitched voice. "If You Need anything, Im happy to help!"

"W-Well...Another b-blanket wouldn't hurt."

The speed at which he stood up and starting to the door wasn't surprising. "YeS! B-b-BE Back s-SHORTly!"

"Oh....ok."

She sat there and watched as the flustered goat made his way out of the room and into the hallway outside. Waiting herself for a few moments before slowly laying back down into her bed, slowly reality caught up and as before she dipped down into the blankets but this time covering her whole face and making a small whine sound.

She really had it bad didnt she?

-10 minutes later- 

Hesitant steps came down the hallway back down towards the bedroom. A blanket resting under one arm. The footsteps soon stopped in front of one door on the right and the boy paused. It took a moment before he was able to reach a hand up to knock on the door.

"Frisk?", a voice forced out almost a whisper. No one answered so he knocked again a bit louder. ...Still nothing. So he gently grabbed ahold of the door knob and turned. "Frisk? I-I brought the extra blanket you-"

"....Oh."

The dark room made it hard to see but he could make out the sleeping figure over in the corner. Her chest rose and fell slowly in her sleep and a smile was present on her sleeping face. He hesitated for a moment, but decided it was best to keep his promise of getting her the extra blanket she asked for. So slowly stepping in, he gently closed the door behind him with a soft click- 

He froze when she made a groaning noise but she didnt wake up, only buried her head halfway under the blanket. He sighed in releif before silently walking up to the bed, taking the blanket in both hands he flung it out. Then over the bed in the air. It gently floated down until it drapped over her sleeping form. 

He stared down at the sleeping form of her for a moment, before gently smoothing the wrinkles out from the covers-

".....Asriel?"

He froze. .....Slowly his eyes shifted up towards the bedframe. A pair of brown eyes blinked back up sloppily at him, wild brown bed head around her face. 

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. I..Uh-" He quickly pulled himself away from the bed embarrassed and cleared his throat. "I-I-I was just delivering t-the blanket you wanted. *ahem* ....I-Im sorry if I woke you."

She blinked at him for a moment, before shifting her eyes down to her body. Indeed a new blanket was over her. .....She then looked back to him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"It's ok. I don't mind."

"I- uh-....." God he could feel his cheeks growing more pink by the second. Her eyes and smiled always seemed to make him weak in the knees. Luckily he new exactly what to do- "W-Well I-I-Ill let you get back to sleep-"

He froze when something grabbed his hand. He soon found out what when Frisk, now slightly sitting up in bed pulled him back a little more.

"Um- Hey. W-Would you mind if we-..." Her eyes shifted to the side. Wait. Did she sound nervous? "Cu-.. Cuddle? Y-Yknow. J-Just as friends! I-Im s-still pretty cold from the rain and I thought- ..."

"Uuuuhh-" His eyes went back to them still holding hands. 

" I-I mean. I-Its ok if y-you don't want to. " She let go of his hand-

"What?! NO NO!" She froze when he regrabbed her hand and looked back into his eyes. He seemed to freeze for a moment himself. "I-....I mean I d-don't mind it. I just...Im not sure if you would want to."

...She smiled. "Well I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't ok."

"Oh. W-Well...Who am I t-t-to deny a request from a friend?"

She smiled again, before shifting over to make room for another, patting the spot next to her. He hesitated for a moment but gulped down what worries he had left and slowly lifted the blankets, before climbing in. He sat there for a moment un sure, but his face lit up like a million christmas lights when he felt Frisk reassuringly huddle up against his side. He swallowed, hard, before allowing himself to lay back and lay a shaking arm around her. In response she shifted to lay into him more and sighed in comfort.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who had it bad. Frisk was getting more and more tired by the second but decided to be polite in her heavily sleeping state and sat back up making him look at her.

"Asriel?"

"Y-Yes- HMPH!!"

"Thank you."

Blurred by her sleep. Frisk mistakingly gave him a peck on the lips instead of the cheek but she didn't notice as she laid back down against him as he just sat there long ears and face jaw dropped and a bright pretty pink color.


	37. Friskriel Week Day 5

Day 5: Constellations

It was a quiet night. Except for the chirping of crickets. A gentle breeze swept through the cool air, and stars shone.Even though it was a peaceful night, not everyone was sleeping peacefully.A human, known as Frisk,was one of them.She stared at the ceiling. Next to her, sleeping peacefully, was one the prince of monsters. A giant goat monster known as Asriel Dreemurr.Who was also her partner.She looked over at him. He slept peacefully, with a calm face, and his body slowly rising and falling with every breath. She smiled at him. Five years ago, if you would've told her that she'd be living in a magical place and fell in love with a giant talking Goat...She would've thought you were crazy.But...here she was. Living in Underground, next to Asriel to prove her wrong.She carefully sat up and swung her feet off the bed, careful to not wake him.He continued to sleep peacefully.Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the window. Opening it, she leaned out, resting her arms on the window pane and looking up. The shiny rockson the cave ceiling were like stars in the sky at night. Just like when Asriel first showed them to her. There was peace in the city. To bad she wasn't feeling peace. In fact, she felt guilty. Asriel didn't have to be with her. She knew a lot of other females that were more pretty and deserving of him.

Maybe she should tell him...

Frisk?"

"EH!" She let out a squeak and pulled her head back in. Only she didn't look at where she was going in her startled state and hit her head against the window with a resound thump.Her hands flew up to grip the top of her head which now emanated a throbbing pain."Ow...."

"Frisk, are you alright?" asked a calm voice.

She looked up to see the giant monster. Wide awake, out of bed, and looking right at her."Y-Yeah. I'm fine.....You're awake?"

"I heard you get out of bed."

"How did you hear that?"

"Animals have better senses than humans, which include hearing."

"Oh..."She looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you alright, Frisk?"

"....Yeah, I guess. I didn't hit my head that hard."

His eyes narrowed." That's not what I meant. You of all people should know that no one gets up in the middle of the night for know reason."  
"....."

"Frisk, tell me. What's wrong?"

"..Sans."

"Did he upset you?"

"No. He just....looked sad when I.."

"Chose me over him." She nodded. He sighed. Reaching out a paw and pulling her against his body. "Frisk. You two talked it out and left it on good terms, did you not?"

"Yes...but.."

"And you two are still good friends. He moved on."

"I know. It's what he said."

"Why? Did he hurt your feelings?"

"No. It's just," she bit her lip," He said that inter-species couples are a beautiful thing."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I just find it strange that you'd be with me when a lot of other.....monster girls are a lot prettier than me." She finally looked up at him. He stared back with surprised eyes.

"Frisk. I don't love you for your looks.I love you because you have a good heart and see good in others. If I wanted someone shallow, I would've went with someone shallow." He leaned down to nuzzle the top of her head. " You're perfect just the way you are. Startled squeaks and all."

She blushed." You really think so?"

"Of course. It's not everyday I hear such a cute noise."

She blushed harder, and covered her face with her hands."AZ!"

He chuckled. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

"In a second. I...want to watch them for a bit longer," she said looking back up at the star like sparkles up above.

"Then, if you don't mind, I shall join you."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

She sat back against him, and he wrapped a paw or two around her. She snuggled against his warm, soft fur and paused. A little 'mee-e-e-ep' noise came from above. Like a little lamb. "You baa?"

He coughed. "Only around special people I'm particually close too."

She giggled."It's cute."

"Not as cute as your squeaks."

Tell you what...You don't tell anyone about my 'squeaks', and I won't tell anyone you baa. Deal?"

"Agreed."

They settled down and watched the 'stars'. Turns out it was a peaceful night for everyone.


	38. Friskriel Week Day 6

Day 6: Baking

The room was filled with sing song humming and the smell of weird food in the air lingered everywhere. Not a bad smell, it smelt delicious whatever it was, but it just wasn't anything she ever really experienced before. Usually she would enjoyed something like this but she just couldn't right now. You wanna know why?

It was HOT!! 

Well it shouldn't have been a surprise really considering a kitchen was always hot and burning heat, but HOLY MOTHER OF COW!! This kitchen was more like a giant oven on a million degrees with how hot it was. Ok. Maybe that was a little exaggerated but that surely what she felt hovering over the boiling pot and hot stove. What she wouldn't give for a nice cold piece of ice to just slap her face with it's sweet sweet coldness. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have a choice in the matter. Which she hated to bits and pieces. 

The humming demon next to her wasn't even breaking a sweat. How was he doing that?! Magic maybe? He was supposed to be a master of that sort of thing wasn't he? Or maybe it was just because he was just used to this sort of thing by now. She didn't know, but she was a bit irritated at the way he was smiling smugly at her. 

"A little hot under the collar, Frisk?" His voice asked the smaller human holding the small tray and glaring up at him with a frown. "You should smile more you know."

She just grumbled under her breath and held up the tray slightly when he reached over and grabbed one of the ingrediants off it. WHy did Toriel have to put her on helping Azriel duty? ...Maybe it was punishment for causing Asgore to fall down the stairs, but HEY! It was an accident. How was she supposed to know she would step on his tail and trip down the steps?! Luckily no one was seriously hurt but she couldn't help but feel like this was still some kind of punishment, or maybe it was because no one else wanted to help him make lunch. Being a known food critic they were probably scared he'd make them remake it over and over, not that she cared too much. Tori had made him promise not to do it and he wasn't really interested in eating anything other today than the weird soup looking stuff he had been on about for a while. But to be honest he looked almost done and confirmed it with the next sentence.

The monster hummed staring down inches away from the boiling hot liquid and snapped his neck to her. "Now how about this! All Im missing is the secret ingredient I always use!"

"Which is?"

He held his hand to shush her as his eyes darted around the traywith a hum. "Well, dog gone. It seems you forgot to grab it from the fridge." She made a scowl. What?! How was she supposed to know his secret ingredient or whatever? But before she could retort he squeezed past her and tapped his way over to the fridge. "Now this won't do at all! Never fear! I'll retrieve it. Add all the peppers to the pot, Frisk! And make sure it's all mixed together. Wouldn't want a bland taste now, would we?"

She watched with a frown as he hummed all willy nilly and opened the fridge, the door hiding them from view to each other. She groaned and looked back to the tray. Pepper huh? The only pepper she had was the small pepper shaker by the salt. She shrugged and carefully balanced the tray into one hand while grabbing the shaker in the other, she hovered it over the boiling pot before stopping.

"....Are you sure you want me to dump all of it in? That seems a lot for one pot." 

"Of course! All of them." He answered without looking up from the inside of the fridge. "It's what the recipe calls for you know! It wouldn't taste the same."

"M'kay, If you say so." Without another word she began furiously shaking the small shaker. Little specks of black pepper poured into the pot below. It took a couple of shakes which left her hand tired, but the small shaker was empty and just in time for the goat to pop his head back up holding the bag of beef from the back.

"Here we are! Mother's secret recipe." He sashayed his way back over and gave her a look. "Did you add all the peppers?"

"Yeah. You said all of it."

He hummed and looked at the tray before tutting. " You must've misunderstood me." With a hand he grabbed a small bowl of chopped up tomatoes from the tray and held them up. "These sliced hot peppers will give the necessary kick it needs!"

She froze. Wait. THOSE were chilli peppers, then that means she-

"Uh, oh."

He hummed and tilted his head sideways. "'Uh, oh what? You sound like you made a mistake."

"Uh...I may have added the wrong pepper."

He hummed curiously and too her horror turned his attention back to the pot. He curiously looked at the water with narrowed eye but soon enough his face contorted into what she thought was anger since the smile was gone. She jumped when he quickly faced the opposite direction and doubled over. OH CRAP!! She was so dead! She'd be all day remaking it in the hot kitchen! But what came next wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"*ACHOO!!*"

A giant sound of high pitched sneezing shot out and she winced, pulling her head back. A moment later the goat bounced back with a smile like it never happened and looked to her with a smile.

"Oh Dear. It seems we'll have to move by lunch idea to dinner time. It'll be too stressful to try to fix the soup you already turned it into Im afraid."

She tilted her out confused at his smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, pepper soup isn't really a recipe one should mess with or be left with unforeseen allergies."


	39. Friskriel Week Day 7

Day 7: Your Choice  
*This takes place in Underfell which is why Asriel has red eyes. A prince's masquerade ball*

The music of the giant ballroom gently flowed throughout and between the beautiful decorations wrapped around the walls. The way the candles lit up the surroundings and made the shadows beautifully dance against the walls. The way the smell of delicious food and flowers wafted through the air. The beautiful music mixing with the laughter and talking of the guests around the whole place. It was almost like a dream. Everyone having a great time behind their masked faces, no one telling who they were or maybe that was all part of the game. The fun of not knowing who you were speaking too and being able to be your own person tonight. But maybe she wasn't meant to join the fun and laughter that everyone else seemed to be having. Being maskless and alone wondering the ball was the lonely fate of the human girl in the flowing white dress. Blindly walking and circles, moving around. The sounds, the smells, the atmosphere. It was starting to make her dizzy. Everyway she'd turn she would catch a glimpse of a man with red eyes.

Very familiar red eyes. Her dizzied mind knew not to be afraid or excited about the way it gazed and pierced her soul. The way he looked at her with those beautiful blood red eyes. Promising only trouble ahead. Well maybe she was looking for trouble, her head was kept on a swivel, always looking around herself in the see of masked laughter. Sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of red or maybe it was just her clouded emotional mind. At this point she didn't know if she was searching for him or trying to ensure she was far from him. But however she put it, the circles and laughter was starting to get dizzier and dizzier. She barely noticed when someone tall and with a mask, bowed to her. Grabbed her hand. And lead her to dance. Maybe it was because she was temporarily blinded by the mask upon his face, or the swirls of the graceful dance they spun. But there was no mistaking those red eyes. Perhaps she was crazy. Perhaps her dizzy mind was clouding any judgement. Maybe she was under some kind of spell from those red eyes. But when those fangs smiled at her-

She smiled back.


	40. Krisei Zodiac Event Aqaurius Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an event on tumblr by Krisei World for the ship Kris x Ralsei from Deltarune. The event is made to have one week per Zodiac I believe and for us to write or draw ship things based off the Zodiac sign's meaning. Look it up if confused.

Aqaurius Zodiac Sign Info gotten from  
https://www.zodiacsigns-horoscope.com/zodiac-signs/aquarius/  
“Aquarius zodiac sign is a group-oriented person, but only in that, they like to work with others to accomplish a goal. They also love their freedom and treasure it above nearly all else.  
Consequently, Aquarius sun sign may have a huge circle of friends, but they fear intimacy, even from family members. Their love for others is tempered by their difficulty in understanding how to handle their own emotions; if only love could be an intellectual exercise! This inner turmoil produces very eccentric people who want to change the world in their way.  
Aquarius zodiac sign care a great deal about this world and the people in it. It is not unusual to find them heading up a nonprofit business or volunteer organization. More often than not, this is how they make a living. Aquarians are very good at gathering large groups of acquaintances and even followers who are focused on the same goals. Their take on the world is largely philosophical and not prone to running on emotions. As long as things stay on the intellectual plane, Aquarius star sign are great communicators as well. This skill is needed to organize groups, after all.  
Aquarius zodiac sign is emotionally stunted and needs to work on this to have healthy interpersonal relationships. Otherwise, they tend to lash out with stubbornness, sarcasm, and ultimately detachment that may be seen as coldness. These are all defense mechanisms.Inside, many Aquarian zodiac people feel lonely and isolated, but they don’t know how to reach out. This is not to say that they need a major catharsis. But if the person closest to them is patient enough to take “baby steps” to help them open up, it can do wonders. Besides, those defenses may make them seem invulnerable to attack, but no one is.“

🌬Aquarius Week

(Im gonna try to follow the info above so have Aquarius Kris struggling to open up and Ralsei being their to open up his feelings. I’ll also try to go with they care a lot about this world theme.)

Day 1:  
Ah. The wonderous Darkworld. A place for second chances in the chaotic place that is his life. Where he could mend their old ways and earn a chance to go to the wonderous escape that is the dark world...Now only if it was more accepted by others around here. He didn't have the best reputation or start to be honest. Being embarrassed as being labeled the quiet kid, their one and only patient mother being divrced, and not to mention having the very powerful and feared bully as a best friend.  
Gosh he really was a doom to be a weirdo wasn't he?  
Even their own parents didn't know of this. What kind of hope could they possibly have if her own family didn't even believe in something that shouldn’t exist? Which is why they found Themselves curled up on her bed, under the blankets, crying his eyes and heart out. They didn't want to be disturbed right now. He just wanted to be alone, and have his five minutes in peace. He almost didnt hear the knock at his door but he could never mistake the sweet voice.  
"Oh, Kris. You have a visitor," A voice sang from the other side of the door.  
Silence came from the room. Before the lump under the pillow shifted and curled in onto herself.   
"G-Go away. I-I don't want to be bothered right now.,   
"...Alright, Dear. But you should know- Im respecting your privacy by knocking, but showing my authority as your mother by coming in anyways." The sound of the door suddenly opening and stare at the new arrival standing in the doorway and smiling down at him Seeing his frown he tilted his head. "Why the long face? That's not the Kris I know."  
He sniffed and reached a hand up to wipe her face. "S-Sorry, Mom. Im not feeling too good." He flinched and looked up when she suddenly felt her wrap an arm around his shoulders.  
"That's no way to behave! Now buck up and wear that beautiful smile of yours." he was suddenly yanked from the bed by his hand and thank goodness she still held onto him because his legs felt like jello and he would fall over any moment. "You should be fully dressed when meeting your guest now!"  
he didn't argue with the taller monster, and aloud himself to be walked out the door and into the hallway. It gave him the excuse to wipe away his tears and try to get his feelings in check. They continued to walk down the hall and to the flight of stairs that went down to the first floor or more specifically the main lobby, Toriel hummed a strange tune while she walked with the smaller child.   
"And here we are!" he was placed down given a sudden shove forwards and stumbled a few feet. "How about this, Kris. Your friend said he came all the way from another country to see you!"  
Friend? Another country?  
He tripped on the last step and was just about to face plant the floor when something stopped him, leaving him inches away from the floor. But luckily something had snagged the back of his shirt and he was slowly lifted up and back standing on his feet. Staring at her was toriel who was smiling as usually, but another similar looking monster was right next to him. Smiling and staring at her with pink eyes.  
Asriel?...No. His brother was still in college.  
"You should really watch where you're going, Kris." It giggled. "Or else you would've ended up like a pancake."  
She stared at the smaler goat monster more....before a giant grin broke out on hia face. without a moment's hesitation Ralsei opened his arms for a hug but stopped when Kris Flinched back a bit, instead smiling and standing there patiently waiting for Kris to make a move he was comfortable with. Kris slowly stepped forward and him in a hug against hia sad sorry self. Ralsei in turned gave a couple laughs before looking around at the hotel surrounding him, before landing back on Toriel.  
"Impressive home. You really know how to bring in the light. Not bad."  
She giggled a bit more before Kris snuggled into his white fur. he may not have the presence of her parents or susie right now, but at least Ralsei showed his love for him.

Day 2:  
*Sorta au if Kid Kris met Kid Ralsei*  
The words she told him still rang in his head. "Kris!!What is wrong with you!? That was really mean!!” The slap had also stung, but his feelings had been the most damaged. Guess he couldn’t blame Noelle for slapping him on instinct when he scared her. It was a bad idea in hind sight. he was only trying to make an effort to make friends like his Mother suggested.He made a side step and pushed open the door to one of the rooms that no one usually entered. Almost immediately he collapsed onto one of the walls and broke down. It’s not fair! Why was making friends so hard?! This wasn’t fair! Tears streamed down his furred face and a few choked sobs escaped his throat. He almost didn't notice the startled yelp. He whirled around and came face first with the strange mammal.  
Ralsei shook. "What are you doing here? This is the science club’s room.” he stopped when she saw the tears running down his cheeks.".......Hey.....Are you ok?"  
Kris only shook his head and choked out a squeak.  
She watched as he sat on the floor and proceeded to cry more. She arched a brow at this.Due to his reputation...he had a pretty good idea what happened “.Was it the incident with Noelle?" He made a whimper noise to confirm his suspicions. "........" he walked over to him and slowly sat next to him. "......Sorry to hear that. She was pretty spooked.”  
"........."  
"I can be.........loud at times. Hehe....uh."Still no reaction."...Why did you come here anyway?"  
".......To be alone."  
"I see.......I come here to be alone sometimes, too."  
".......Why are you here?"  
he shrugged. "I don't have many friends outside the club, so I come here mostly to think about stuff. Berdly shouldn't have to baby me all the time."  
"Berdly?" He peeked over at her.  
"Yeah. he's like my only friend. he has problems of his own."  
".......Why don't you have a lot of friends? You seem nice?"He finally sat up fully and looked at her.  
he shrugged again. "I guess it's because of the way I am. I guess everyone finds me being too talkative and girly."  
".......A-A lot of people find me weird, too."  
"Really? how so?"  
"I'm.like the only human here and my parents are divorced."  
"Wow. And I thought I had it bad."  
"Heh. Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without Asriel."  
"Same for me and Berdly. Without our friends......what would we do?"  
"Yeah."  
A small silence followed. “Kris?”  
"Yes?"  
"For what it's worth....I don't find you weird. You're actually a nice guy. Just have a hard time between your family and feelings.  
"......." he smiled. "Thanks. You're not bad for a goat yourself."  
"Thanks."  
Just then the door opened and Berdly sqauwked at the sight of him.

Day 3:  
*Kris struggling with his piano music*  
Everything was pretty silent in the hospital where patients resided. Except for the front. A few off key notes sounded out. A few patients have already complained about the noise, but he kept playing. Sweat dripped from his forehead as his hands strummed over the instrument under his arms. His fingers were numb and sore, but still he kept at it. He just couldn't let them down.  
"Oh. Why did I have to say I knew how to play," he mumbled to himself," Me and my big mouth." He strummed a couple other notes, but they all came out the same. Terrible.He groaned before putting his face in his hands."I'm doomed." He was soon startled by someone Clearing their throat. "Yes?," he said not looking up.  
He heard someone walk up to him. "....Kris, are you ok?"  
Immediately, his head snapped up and towards the figure. "Ralsei?!" Sure enough...standing there was the goat monster. he was staring at him confused."......Uh....W-What are you doing here?"  
"A lot of people were complaining about some noise, so I came to investigate." he looked between him and the piano. "......Let me guess. Piano solo?"  
He hunkered down a bit. "I'm.....uh.....warming up."  
He walked over and sat next to him. "I thought you said you played guitar."  
"Well....I never said I was good at it."  
he giggled. "You know...you don't have to do this."  
”I can’t. I promised I’d play for them but...” He looked at his hands, “I’ve been on such a funk recently I can’t do anything anymore. And I don't want to let everyone down.

"Oh!.Uh, well. Sometimes when Im frustrated with my magic, I go and do something to distract myself. Maybe what you need is a break from everything for a while....Do you maybe wanna do something together?"  
”........”he shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"   
"Great! Uh.....What do ya wanna do?"  
he shrugged again before standing up. "Anything but music."  
He chuckled before standing up too. "Hehe...Yeah."  
Both chuckled and smiled before walking out of the room. Leaving the piano behind.

Day 4:  
Valentine's Day.  
The one day of the year when others announced their love for another. It was so romantic. he despised it. Love was never a concept he understood or had much of. It just never worked out for him. If he wasn't being used by his current partner, they were chased away by his weird personality. It came to the point where he just gave up on love completely. It was fine though. he didn't need to be attached to anyone. he usually didn't come out of his home during this time. Sure a few students gave im some valentine's at his class’s Valentine party, but that was far from actual love. he would never tell even his closest friend....but sometimes....he still yearned for it. Although he knew it was a hopeless cause. After all, who would fall for a human like him. Right now he was relaxing in front of his TV, watching a few cartoons. he almost didn't hear the knocking at her door.  
"Hmm?" he turned her head towards the door.he waited for a bit......but no other noise was heard. Shrugging, he faced the TV again. Just when he was about to change the channel...  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
Startled by the sudden noise, he stood up. The remote tossed to the side with a thump. Someone was definitely knocking at her door.   
"Now who in the world could that be?" he watched his mother slowly make her way towards the door from the kitchen.  
Who could it be indeed? It was sunset. Most were out slobbering over each other, or making goo goo eyes at some make up wearing snobby prissy model. Maybe a card from one of his friends? But the mail usually doesn't come this late. And everyone else was already at the school’s Valentine’s Day Dance. She reached the door and grabbed the handle before pausing.  
"If you’re here Asgore, Im not interested."  
"I’ m not Asgore, Ms.Toriel," A voice muffled through the door," I came to give Kris something."  
"...Is this who I think it is?"  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
She smiled and opened the door. “Hello, Ralsei."  
The slightly smaller green dragon smiled at her.”Hello, Ms. Toriel. May I come in?” Toriel oblidge and the small goat monster came in. “Thank you.” He smiled seeing Kris and nervously walking up to him. “ Hi Kris, I I wanted to give you something."  
he cocked an eyebrow." ......Did I forget somethin' at school?"   
"No. Unless you really did for get something. But I wouldn't know since I wasn't there when you did forget whatever you forgot. That is if you did forget something. In which case-"  
"Ralsei. You were sayin'?"  
"Oh, yeah! Here!" He thrust something forward. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kris!"  
he had to quickly lean back from how close the thing was to prevent his face from being hit. he couldn't really blame him though. He was blinded by happiness. Blinking, Kris stared at the thing in his hands before reaching up and taking it from him. It was a heart shaped paper card with sloppily applied glitter and..macaroni. he looked back at him. Ralsei was tapping two of his fingers together, and gave him a nervous smile. ".......Do you like it?"  
"It's......somethin' I've never seen before that's for sure......Thanks." Ralsei smiled cutely at him. “...Why did you want to give me this?”

"Oh! Well...todays supposed to be about showing love to the one you like, right?"  
he stared at him, before looking at the valentine in his hands......then back at him. He was still smiling, waiting for an answer. Kris was....confused to say the least, but behind him Toriel made motions for him to ‘go on’ and he knew how much his mother hated being rude to guests

“Oh....Would you-..Like to watch TV with me?”  
Ralsei smiled wider. “I’d love to Kris!”

Day 5:  
A young male made his way down the road, humming to himself. His destination was just up ahead. A small restaurant by the church area. A couple other people were sitting at tables and talking casually. But, he was looking for someone in particular.  
" Ralsei! Over here!," a human called out, waving at him.  
He smiled before walking over to the goat monster." Hi, Kris. Sorry I'm late." He sat across from him.  
"I-It's alright.”   
“How's your friend? Noelle, right?" he smiled.  
"She's doing good. The doctor said her dad might be able to go home in a few days..... To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were coming or not."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know. One too many people stood me up I guess." he was surprised when he reached over to gently grab his arm.  
"Hey. Don't feel bad. You're not the only one with dating problems Besides...when I make a promise, I intend to keep it."  
he felt his cheeks flush a pink color, and a smile graced his face. "Uh....do you want to get food?"  
"Ya. That'd be nice."  
He smiled before standing up and walking away." Be right back." 10 minutes later he came back carrying a small tray with 2 cheeseburgers, a salad, and drinks. "I..uh..just thought since you were a deer....you wouldn't eat meat." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh, it's fine. But.....why did you get two burgers then?'' She pointed at the tray.  
"Oh. Heh. I promised Noelle’s dad I'd sneak him in a veggieburger tomorrow. Hospital food sucks."

They talked awhile about their lives and past failed romances, until Ralsei stopped. “..hey. Can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Um..sure, I guess."  
"....What did happen between you and Asriel?"  
"Oh, him?.......Well, it turns out he just....is too busy with college I guess," he said with a sigh.  
"Oh......sorry."  
"Nah. Don't be. We're still brothers.'' He suddenly looked up." Whoa. It's getting late. My mom's probably wondering where I am. Here. I'll pay for the food," she offered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wallet.  
"N-No. Don't do that. I'll pay."  
"But.......I'm kinda used to doing it."  
Addison scowled. The nerve of some people. Making him pay for the food and taking advantage of Kris like that. "Tell ya what......I'll pay for the food, and you leave the tip. Ok?"  
he hesitated before nodding."......Thanks." She gave a soft smile.  
"No problem."  
Ounce everything was paid for, they both stood up. Kris holding the extra Veggie burger for Noelle’s Dad. "Do you want me to walk you home?," Ralsei offered.  
"Nah. My Mom's picking me up." A honking noise to the left signaled the Mom's arrival. "There she is. Do you want a ride home?"  
"No thanks. I don't live far from here. But, thanks for offering." he reached down to hug him, but stopped when he flinched back. “.Sorry."  
"No. It's fine....I'm just not used to others touching me...but I can make an acception this time."  
Ralsei leaned forward and slowly gave her a hug, which he happily returned. He blushed at the scent of cakes on him. A couple honks though interrupted them. Kris was the first to pull away.   
"I guess I'd better go."  
"Y-Yeah. I better get going, too." He blushed and pulled his scarf up to cover his red cheeks." B-Bye, Kris. See ya later."  
"Bye, Ralsei. I hope to see you again soon.," he said slowly walking away.  
"Thanks. I hope so, too."   
He watched silently as he climbed into the car and waved from the window as it drove by, and he happily waved back. He watched the car until it disappeared from sight before beginning his way home.

Day 6:  
Being away from your mother could be a good thing. Especially if your mother was a bit overbearing like his. Ounce again, he was dragged to another grand event just because his mother wanted to get him outta the house. Or as his mother stated:  
"Bringing you along to these school dances could benefit you, Kris. I know you don’t like socializing but you can not just remain a shut in for the rest of your life. You need to learn to get along with others.”  
Great mom, right? Well, he couldn’t blame her that much. She was only trying to help. Right now he was slowly walking around the other guests. Politely excusing himself. he never really knew what to do in big crows. he didn't really know anyone, so it would be awkward to just start talking to some random stranger.  
"Kris!," a voice called out.  
Stopping, he turned around to face the person."Ralsei?," he asked.  
The prince of the dark world himself was making his way over to him. His heart sped up and he felt his face heat up as he stopped in front of him."Hi," he greeted.   
"Um...H-Hi." Oh, man. Why couldn't he stop stuttering in front of him?! "Y-Your highness."  
"No. None of that fancy stuff, please. We're both friends here."  
“R-Right. Um.....How has your night been?"  
He shrugged. "Pretty boring. I'm only here because Susie thought it’d be fun. I’ve never been to a lighner party before. What about you?”  
"I....My...mother brought me." She looked down.  
"Oh." He already knew about how his mother often tried to get him out of his comfort zone. "You....uh..maybe wanna dance?"  
"R-Really? With me?"  
He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh....yeah. I mean..You're the only one here that I know."  
O-Ok."   
He offered him his hand and he shakily reached out to take it. He gently pulled him out towards the floor, where others were dancing. He gently pulled him closer to him and pressed his other hand to his back. Together they glided across the floor with him guiding Kris along.

Day 7:  
What exactly made up a family? Most would picture a small house with a picket fence, a mom and dad, and a little boy and girl running around. But truth is it's not always that simple. Family is beyond blood or marriage. It's who's always making you smile and there for you....Or in his case a worried goat monster that wouldn't leave him alone for five minutes, but he didn’t mind. He sortof liked the attention since he it’s been so long since he felt this much loved, but right now-...As he snuggled down into the soft fluffy white fur of the sleeping goat monster, he sighed and almost drifted off to sleep if it wasn't for the absolute cute sneeze by the Dark World Prince. Ralsei scrunched his snout in sleep for a moment, making his glasses lopsided, before he relaxed back against Kris whi tensed at the sudden movement against him.....Before also relaxing back and allowing himself vulnerablility this one time.


	41. Krisei Zodiac Event Pisces Week

Pisces Zodiac Sign Info Gotten From:

https://www.astrology-zodiac-signs.com/zodiac-signs/pisces/

“Pisces are very friendly, so they often find themselves in a company of very different people. Pisces are selfless, they are always willing to help others, without hoping to get anything back.  
Pisces is a Water sign and as such this zodiac sign is characterized by empathy and expressed emotional capacity.”

💧Pisces Week  
(This the entire element Is water Im going to base the element off that with the au Ocean rune or just water scenes, since in the rules were aloud to do stuff based off the element of the Zodiac sign.)

Day 1:   
The beach. A wonderful place to go on a hot day for anyone with plenty to do and see and so much activities for anyone even if you weren't a swimming person. Building sandcastles. Getting a tan. Going swimming. Just relaxing with a good book or painting the scenery. Volleyball. Collecting seashells. Snorkling or diving and seeing all the cool fish and underwater life. There was also the occasional fisherman and someone doing watersports like surfing, water skying, jet boats, a whole lot of fun on the beautiful waves and deep blue sea- Or if you were the pair of friends in question, you'd be sitting at a picnic table under the shade and snacking on the food you got. Milkshakes ain't got NOTHIN' on the heat here now, except maybe the chocolate ones they served. Chocolate milkshakes was always the best in his opinion as he happily ate and watched all the other people running around and doing whatever they wanted to do on this smoldering hot day, it was too hot for him though sadly. Fur and all but the scenery was really pretty, even more so now that it was sunny and not cloudy like it had been recently. So of course he'd drag his friend out of the house and into the glorious great outdoors!!......Buuut they were a little busy looking at a little piece of drift wood they had found while walking In the hot sun before being dragged to the giant umbrellaed picnic tables of the beach resort. They'd been doing that for quite a while actually.  
"Kris?" The human hummed not looking up at the other one across from them. "What are you doing there?"   
Instead of looking up from their lap they just shrugged. "Carving somthin'."   
he frowned. he knew Kris wasn't a big fan of being in public, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the two of them to do when he dragged the brown haired human out of the house. SO hhe smiled politely and asked. "Really? Whatcha carving now?"  
"You'll see. Almost done," they mumbled still not looking up from their position and Ralsei just groaned and sat down into his seat.  
he sighed and went back to his coco milkshake then. Watching as people still walked by and once and a while looked up just to see Kris still carving something with their carving knife and keeping it out of sight of the other until they suddenly brought it up and finally held it out to him. And in their hands was a small little carved out fish. he smiled and took the small gift from them and looked at the neatly carved little goldfish he was just handed. If it wasn't obviously made of wood then she would've sworn it was a real goldfish. They always had a nack for this thing and found Kris giving a small smile back, Ralsei couldn't help but stand up to go hug his friend.  
"This is beautiful Kris! Thank you!"  
"Your welcome."

Day 2:  
*This takes place in the Au OceanFellrune since I wanted to try exploring this au more*  
Well this certainly was a pickle wasn't it. Imagine just going for a swim with your best friend and enjoying a nice day at the beach to just relax, simple right? Yeah- Nope. A storm had blown in unexpectedly and swept through the sea just a few hours after they arrived. All he wanted was to just relax around on his floaty, not be swept out to the middle of the gigantic lake with no way back..Well, he could swim but those waves didn't look so promising against his mediocre swimming skills, at least if he stayed on the floaty he could stay afloat and not worry about sinking.   
But now he had another problem...The sky was starting to get darker by the minute and he wasn't too sure which direction was the way back to shore anymore. It was kinda hard to tell with the waves being so tall and him getting tossed back and forth like a ragdoll on a beach ball wasn't the best feeling in the world, and he was starting to feel like puking. Man....he was starting to get tired of this-  
"HELP!! ANYONE?!" Don't ask why he thought it was a good idea to start shouting for a friend who couldn't help him, might've been just a reflex or a hope but it would soon lead to more bad than good...Or would it? "HELP?! HEL-"  
A wave chose that exact moment to rear it's ugly head and crash down over the poor human's body, the wind was knocked outta him like a rock slammed into her. Immediately air bubbles surrounded his form as he unceremoniously screamed from the hurtful impact, darkness surrounded his form as the stormy waves above continued to rattle about like some sort of punisher. It was surprisingly....calm in the dark black surrounding him. Almost like the night. Completely silent. A peaceful way to go if she didn't want to die.  
It was when he turned and found two pink eyes and a mouth full of teeth staring at him did he scream again.  
You know....It's really troubling trying to find some peace somewhere where there's not a lot available just swimming around, so imagine his luck when he stumbled across a seemingly dumb person just floating about in the middle of his territory. Kinda dumb being all the way out here in the middle of the dam storm, but who was he to judge. A human's a human. A quick wave was able to knock whoever the person was over and into the water where he waited. He grumbled just thinking about it... But that thought soon vanished after seeing her face.  
UGH- He hated puny fighters. This one wasn't worth the trouble...Not enough courage on her. He also didn't appreciate the bubbles shoved in his face when she screamed again and started kicking up towards the surface. His face scrunched up in annoyance. Did everyone always have to be so rude when they see a gigantic aquatic goat monster looking at them? Oh well. At least he got to do the scaring part he always liked.  
Ounce he made it back up through the swaying surface, coughing and spitting out out hislungs, a dark shadow loomed out from under him. In a split second the shadow had bust through the waves with ease. Water splashed over him, almost sending him down under the water again.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOOOOL!!!" His raspy voice boomed over the noise of the waves and wind. "Those who enter my territory are doomed to DIE! Wha- H-HEY!" He flinched back when he yelped and instinctively grabbed onto him to keep from being drowned down by a wave. "HEY! Do you have a death wish! Those who ever as much as touch me are bound to- HEY! STOP DROWNING WHEN IM TRYING TO THREATEN YOU!!"  
With a blub sound another wave sent him under. He groaned. Did his enemies ALWAYS have to make things more difficult like this? He stuck his hand back under the waves and a moment later he pulled the shivering, sputtering human back out of the bobbing water. he coughed and spat out some of the salt water, heaving and looking up at him.  
".....*sigh* You know what? Screw this. My voice isn't worth some drowned human."  
He began turning in the opposite direction and making swimming through the waves look like a breeze. he gave him a confused. "Where-....W-Where are we g-g-going?"  
"Im dumping you on the shore. You're not worth the trouble of straining my voice."

Day 3:  
IT WAS HOT!!  
A lot hotter than what he was really used to, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't enjoy having the burning feeling in his lungs, or the amount of ssweat running down his body, or the heat baring down on himself. What was wrong with enjoying a nice inside inside and relaxing? Maybe cuddled up together in a nice air conditioned room, watching the live action of Romeo and Juliet? That was a beautiful tale is he did say so himself. But Noooo- he just had to go running today of all days on the beach. When the sun was fricking making it almost 80 DEGREES!! He stopped and heaved his lungs out, hands on his knees and gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Soft foosteps rang out behind him and soon someone stopped next to him. It took a few moments but he eventually looked up into the smiling face of human.  
"W-What art you..*wheeze* smiling at?!"  
He laughed. "Ralsei, when was the last time you even took a relaxing jog?"  
"KRIS?! Running on the beach with fur is too much. C-can’t we just go swimming instead?)  
He laughed again and very easily stood on one foot and stretched the other out into a ballet pose. "Ralsei, exercise never hurt anyone. I know I enjoy it.~''  
''THAT'S BECAUSE YOU’RE BUILT FOR THIS!! W-With NO fur!! I-I feel horrible! Why did I bake and eat so many cakes!?”  
"Oh don't be so cranky." He rolled his eye not paying him any attention. "We still have half a mile before we can start back."  
He heard his lover groan behind him and he chuckled again, well the sooner they finished the sooner they could go back. It was just then he heard wheezing sounds behind him and he turned around....and blinked. His boyfriend was no where to be seen. Until he looked down that is and saw a puddle of exhausted ghost monster on the sand.  
"RALSEI!!"

Day 4:  
*merman Kris braces legs and goes on land to ask Ralsei a question*  
The screams of children swarm about the place as he stood outside the building. He never did like the thought of screaming little munchkins running around him, or their dirty little hands grabbing onto him, or sneezing on him-; He shuddered just thinking about the germs. Funny coming from someone who's eaten raw fish, but he was free to not like what he wanted. But, he was here for a different reason. Not for the kids-  
"ACK-"  
One of the small buggers crashed into his legs while running around. The little girl shook her head before squealing in delight and getting up to run after another child. Playing tag he presumed.   
"Kris?"  
He jumped and whirled around into the curious face of the very person he wanted to see...And who he sometimes got mad with. No he didn't like it when he held his hand. Or when he gently kissed him. Or when he smiled and hugged him- He hissed at himself which made him frown and raise a brow.  
"Um. Are you ok?"  
"NO!...Yes! Im fine. Im fine!"   
His crooked smile didn't seem to faze him more and only resulted in more confusion. This wasn't going as he planned was it? Nope! He could see it in his eyes as he looked him up and down. It was pretty rare to see Kris on dry land, with legs, he seemed to despise legs and preferred to sticking to his underwater domain. ….So why was he here in the first place?  
"Ok....Um. What're you doing here? I thought you hated land."  
"I do!....I- Uh-" His face flushed a light pink, and he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "I-....C-Came to see you."  
"Really?" He nodded and he became a litle redder. Of course, he giggled at the cute sight as soon as it happened and he groaned. Did he always have to respond with his cute little giggles or when- HOLY CRAP! he grabbed his hand! His eyes shined like little gems up at him, and he actually gulped. "That's so nice of you. Did you want something?"  
This was it. This was the moment he came for. So of course he opened his mouth-....And a high pitched squeak came out. They froze. A look of abosolute horror coming over his face. he however went wide eyes and gasped. ….Oh no. Not this. He didn't like where this was going- he squealed in glees and immediately grabbed his face.  
"THAT WAS SO CUTE!! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE A BABY!!"  
His face blew up a bright red and he sputtered. "I-IM NOT A CHILD!!" he cooed and booped his nose. "S-Stop! I didn't come t-t-to be treated like a child!"  
he hummed. "Then what did you come here for?"  
"I want a date Ralsei! I h-hate it when...you...….." His eyes widened. " D*MMIT!! Why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?" he faked innocently batted his eyelashes and giggled once he drowned in the red sea of blush. He was always so easy to fluster like this. So, it was perfectly natural to place a small kiss on his cheek. The result was weird drowning fish noises and him reaching up to try and fail to limply pull his face away from him. he giggled that cursed cute smile. "I'm really honored you came all this way to see me and I'd love to go out with you."  
His mouth dropped. "R-Really?!"  
he nodded. "But I have to finish work first. Is that ok?";  
He nodded silently and he patted his cheek before letting go. A couple children came up to him and wisked him away into a game he didn't understand and he didn't move. Just stand there red faced and silently watching after him...…..He gulped heavily and slowly leaned back up into standing position.  
He needed to get better control of his expressions.  
Day 5:  
*more merman Kris*  
What had made him come to this? What lunatic controlling fate made the grand decision of making him fall for such a small weak little thing like him? He would probably never know, but the way he was giggling and holding his very red face right now in his soft little hands. He could always turn around, swim away, and never look back-....but he mustve put some kind of spell on him as he continued to gush at him.;  
"I could eat you right know." He gave a small growl, showing on his fangs to give his point. "Know one would know and you always risk yourself by coming you know.''  
he smiled. "You won't do that."  
His brow raised. "How can you be so sure?"  
he smiled wider. "Because your face tells a lot more than you think."  
D*M IT ALL TO NEXT HELL!! He cursed himself for being like this, for being so weak and vulnerable around someone who wasn't even a threat to him. What would happen if some danger did come along?! NO! He didn't like the way he looked at him with those big beautiful eyes, or the way he was so patient with his stupid arse, or the way he was always squishing his cheeks in his soft paws and calling him cute- NOPE! NOT AT ALL!! And he definitely didn't spend last night laying awake thinking about how cute and soft he was! Nope! And he definitely didn't hit his head trying to catch him a fish she loved just to see him smile at him-  
ABSOLUTELY NOT!!  
…...Ok. Maybe- But that's a very small maybe.

Day 6:  
*even more merman Kris*   
"S-Stop it."   
"Why? You're acting like a child."  
"Because I don't like physical contact. And I'd like to see you prove me wrong.'' He made a move to pry his hands from his face but that idea was scraped when he felt something small on his face.  
OH SWEET MOTHER OF HECK-!! WAS THIS GOATvSERIOUSLY-?! he gave a small kiss on his cheek which he froze at, immediately his face broke out into a watermelon red. His hands were shoved in front of his face as to hide his embarrassment.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- STOP THAT!!"  
She just giggled and gave him another small kiss. More muffled screams followed, before the flustered screaming merman turned around and jumped from the doc red faced still holding his face as Ralsei giggled and waved good bye.  
“Bye, Kris. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Day 7:  
*ralsei helping Kris with his fear of water*  
He shouldn't. He couldn't......HE CAN'T!!  
"I can't do this."  
The human whimpered out as his red eyes gazed over the body of water that was in front of him. Already he could feel his body sweat and legs wobbling as he stared at it. A small black hand grabbed his making him flinch and look at the smaller demon next to him.  
Ralsei blinked his pink eyes at him and smiled. "Oh, come on. It'll be ok." To prove his point, he stepped into the kiddy pool still holding his hand. "See? It's safe and sound."  
He shook his head. "I-I don't think t-t-this is a good idea, Ralsei." He gulped down the lump in his throat. "I-I think it would be m-much better if I-I watched..through a window."  
Ralsei still didn’t back down as he pulled Kris forwards more and yanked him a bit forwards enough for the human to yelp and freeze when the water came up to his ankles and shuddered at the cool feeling around his feet but managed to smile for Ralsei sake. Making the goat monster smile back.   
“See? I told you it’d be alright”


	42. Krisei Zodiac Event Aries Week

Aries Zodiac Sign Info Gotten From:  
https://www.horoscope.com/zodiac-signs/aries

“The first sign of the Zodiac, Aries are the trailblazers. Passionate and independent, Aries will never do something just because everyone else is doing it—a Ram needs to be 100 percent committed to the task at hand. Competitive to the max, the best way to motivate an Aries is to turn something into a contest. Aries will put everything they have (and then some) into winning. Loyal, smart, and impulsive, they always have multiple projects on their mind, and won't be satisfied until their work, social life, and personal lives line up exactly with the dream life they've envisioned. Those who are drawn to magnetic Aries may have trouble keeping up—but if they can, they'll have a friend for life.”

🔥Aries Week

Day 1: *when Susie Dares you on a blind date*  
The candlelights were lovely tonight. Shining brightly against the otherwise dark room, making shadows dance across the walls and adding a certain flare to the whole scene. The few rays of light that didn't make the darkness dance were shining off the small pile of food in front of them, making them hungry. But he couldn't care less about those food right now, right now he was more nervous about the real gem in front of himself.  
The monster’s white fur sparkled against his beautiful face, delicate pink eyes fluttered those lashes at him and if he wasn't already sitting down, he would've fallen over from nerves alone. Luckily being frozen meant he didn't have to worry about sweating in front of him. He had a whole new other set of worries though. Like did he put everything together ok? Did Susie warn him enough? Did she give him the right wine for this thing? Oh gosh he hoped she didn't give him apple juice. Not that the goat monster seemed to mind though. He was smiling that beautiful grin of his.  
"I must say, Kris. I wasn’t expecting to be asked by Susie to meet a man in such a dashing suit.~" He glanced down to the wine bottle in his hand before back to him and giving a chuckle. Making him smile his nervous grin wider, "I never suspected you'd be one of such class.”  
Kris chuckled nervously and pulled at the bowtie around his neck, "U-Uh. Y-Y-Yeah, I honesty didn't know if you'd agree to g-going out with a plain old human like me. ...UH! N-Not to say y-you're selfish or anything!" His face became more scared when he had realized what he had said. Holding his hands up. "I-I just meant that you might not have wanted to g-go with me since you're way out of my league...U-UM! N-Not saying you're one of s-s-shallow and stuck up nobles! Because obviously you're not!"  
The monster chuckled at his obvious flustering. But not in a bad way, on the contrary. He thought this little scene was absolutely adorable. And the lengths he went through, though not as fancy as other dates he went on, it was still so sweet how he went through all the trouble of putting this all together just for him. Kris froze when he heard the dark prince chuckle but Ralsei didn't look mad in the slightest.  
"It's quite alright.~ I must say the set up has been quite sweet thus far.~"  
Kris stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You..You really m-mean it?"  
He chuckled again. "Yes, and I can’t wait for this to happen again.”  
“D-Don’t worry. That’s a promise.”

Day 2:*boldly taking the first kiss*  
One moment.   
That's all that it took. One small breath moment to have the two freezing up and staring at each other in silent shock. The two silently stared at each other for what seemed like forever- ....It wasn't supposed to happen you know. All this time just going through the steps together, gracefully gliding across the ballroom floor all alone..It was just supposed to help him learn, not to start gazing into each other's eyes for weeks on end in private after hours, admiring his strength. His booming laughter. His slowly steadying grace to the movements he was asked to teach the giant monarch. It was never supposed to come to a folly such as this. What cruel entity up above thought it'd be a great idea to push them together and set thing strange fate? If he had any sense, he would excuse himself, pretended it never happened, and move on with their lives...  
But-  
His paws slowly gripped tighter around him and one look already told him he couldn't get away even if he flung his whole body forward. Not that he wanted too anyways. Eyes slowly closing. The giant paws gently bringing them closer. And in a last flee from sane thinking or any other life boggling mysteries about this whole thing-  
They kissed.

Day 3:*taking that bold leap forward and taking your relationship to the next level*  
Bells toiled with the distance and blinding white decorations coated the entirety of Card Castle's halls. One could smell and taste the sweet smell of the decorative flowers and the amount of deserts on the table nearby. OH what a wonderful delight to the senses this fine day was. And it was all the better for the two who's the entire celebration was for. One couple who's hardships and difficulties were no match against their hope. WHo's love despite the impossibilities that should've been there to begin with, wasn't shattered or gone away. Oh! They were tested for sure. Thick and thin. With tears shed, labored sweat, and much fighting for it. But still gained none the less. A testament for the outstanding bravery they had faced all for this one important day they had only dreamt of until now.  
But with the rings slipped on his fingers. The smile on his face. The happy tears making the make up drip down his cheeks. Happy sobbing and awes from watching crowds. There was only one thing he could possibly say to something like this-  
"I do."

Day 4: *boldly choosing to leave your own world to live with the one you love*  
The warm bed hugged their bodies as they curled up to each other. The soft pillows and mattress was supposed to bring one comfort along with the blankets in times of rest. That was their job. That's what they were supposed to do wasn't it? The comfort of sleep was supposed to be a relaxing experience to have for all. But unfortunately sleep didn't come easily tonight, not when the one next to you was tossing and turning, and eventually woke you up with his grumbling and kicking. Oh no it simple wouldn't do at all. Not just for his own sanity, oh he could worry about that later, but the giant next to him. He couldn't just leave that be. Oh that would simply not do at all.   
Currently the supposed to be silent room was alive with soft humming and little mumbles of sobs and chokes. The larger of the two had himself buried within the comforting embrace of the much smaller man as he continued to let out the sorrows of that night.   
"I miss him, Ralsei. I-....I sometimes f-feel like..I betrayed her with this!"  
He shushed the human. Patting his back, "No, no thou didn't. he would've understood. he wouldn't have thought bad of you."  
"I-I d-don't-..."  
He shushed him again, letting the two of them slightly rock back and forth. “You’ll be alright. Im here to help you."

Day 5:* Ralsei makes a bold move to contact the human*  
It'll be ok just breath. Everything was going to be alright. There was totally not a chance this was going to blow up in his face, and he had zero chance of really embarrassing himself again in front of a potential hero. Yep! All he had to do was relax and not do anything to embarrass himself as always. YES! EVERYTHING WOULD BE TOTALLY FINE!!! He gave a couple more big gulps of air into his lungs as his body did the usual totally not nervous habits of tapping his foot, and wringing his hands together as he nervously kept staring up at the large door awaiting the approaching two. There he was....The hero. Well heroes but he wasn’t looking at the tall lady. Instead at the handsome hero of sparkling red eyes and fair blue skin as he walked towards the dark Prince. Ralsei could barely speak. Thank goodness his embarrassed face was hidden by the cloak. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.  
“Greeting Heroes...”

Day 6:* Kris contemplates his own family and the one he grew up with*  
How does one decide another's worth? How does one predict another's personality or their impact they leave behind? Well unless you can see into the future and know for sure what you're dealing with then you're in for surprises. Which is what happened to him not too long ago. He could admit(just to himself) that he never expected to be surprised by someone he originally perceived as an easy pawn to his own needs. He never expected to be the one drawn to something so opposite of himself. But here he was, one moment minding himself the next-  
The small child happily laughed and hugged the other man who was holding him. A strange family to one seeing it from the outside, but one he was more comfortable and familiar with over time. One he had to learn to accept but it was worth it in the end. But that brings up another question. What exactly made up a family? Most would picture a small house with a picket fence, a mom and dad, and a little boy and girl running around. But truth is it's not always that simple. Family is beyond blood or marriage.  
It's who's always making you smile and there for you.

Day 7: *A kiss during a play is a forward move*  
*Highschool drama club au*  
The bright lights on the stage was almost blinding to the eyes of the ones on stage, and the audience but they weren't important right now. The glowing white light reflected perfectly off the two as they stood there wrapped in each other's embrace. Of course to the audience this was just another act of the school drama clun, and the ridicules costumes they were wearing for said performance were uncomfortable, but the way they was being held. The way the dashing prince's outfit fitted him. The way the white light shined off his beautiful features, no matter how artificial this role was, was absolutely breathtaking to them.   
His handsome smile and fluttering eyelashes were to die for.  
"And so. The Princess was safely returned to the Kingdom of Monsters," the narrator shouted somewhere on the stage to their right, but they barely paid attention. They were more focused on what the last part of the play script meant for them and their beautiful goat prince afterwards. "And the brave Prince was rewarded with her hand in marriage. They spent the rest of their lives together and lived happily ever after!"  
The audience cheered in celebration and internally so did they when the prince finally got the oh so awaited kiss that was so rightfully his. It seemed like years before they pulled apart staring into each other's smile.  
"Happily ever after, My Prince.~"  
"Happily Ever After to US, Kris.~"


End file.
